Torn Between Two
by SD130413
Summary: What if Ana never interviewed Christian, never met him at her graduation but instead meets him when she's dating Luke Sawyer? Is Ana's fate in the hands of her boyfriend's kinky boss who obviously likes her or is she destined to be happy and normal with one of his security guards?
1. Chapter 1

**What if Ana never interviewed Christian, never met him at her graduation but instead meets him when she's dating Luke Sawyer? Is Ana's fate in the hands of her boyfriend's kinky boss who obviously likes her or is she destined to be happy and normal with one of his security guards?**

**I don't own FSOG, FSD, FSF, or any of it's characters or storylines, this is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit. **

* * *

Ana's old battered Nike's pounded the pavement as she ran, this was her new routine a part of her new life in Seattle. Having recently started working at Seattle Independent Publishing Anastasia Steele was beginning to really grow up and get her life together. She was twenty two years old, a new graduate with an English Literature degree under her belt and the only thing she felt missing in her life now was a boyfriend. At twenty two and still a virgin Anastasia really didn't know what it was she was missing out on when it came to sex but she did know that she was ready to insert herself into the dating scene and see what was out there for her relationship wise.

As she ran she imagined a handsome dark haired man with a firm body by her side, maybe a couple of kids and a house with a white picket fence, the American dream, a cereal box family. Her imagination conjured up a little dark haired boy with dark eyes and a blue eyed fair haired little girl playing on the green grass of a family home, she was lost in her day dream and didn't see the man in front of her until she ran straight into him.

She yelped as she tripped over her own feet in the process of trying to steady herself and she expected to hit the pavement with a thud but she didn't. She found herself about three inches off it in the arms of a man slightly older than herself, with dark hair and dark eyes and a very firm body. His lightening reflexes had stopped her from hitting the pavement and his now piercing gaze had her breath hitched in her throat.

"Ma'am are you ok?" His voice was soft, gentle which was the opposite of his hard exterior.

"I think so." She whispered, her voice fragile showing her shock. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, I'm going to lift you to standing now, keep hold of me." He said kindly and Ana did as she was told unsure what else to do in this very awkward situation. "Ok?" He asked as she stood in front of him, he held her biceps in his large hands while she gripped his black jacket. To Ana he looked like a smart business man of sorts, with his business suit and tie and a Bluetooth piece in his ear.

"I'm ok, thank you and I'm really sorry…"

He stopped her from talking with a finger to her lips and a kind warm smile.

"It was an accident, I wasn't looking where I was going either." He said making Ana giggle nervously, this man unnerved her some and his touch flamed her body. "I'm going to let go of you, you won't fall on me right?"

"Right." She said and he smiles as he let go over her biceps and took a step back. His eyes flicked over her body, drinking in every inch of her.

"I'm Luke Sawyer." He said extending his hand to her.

"Anastasia Steele." She said taking the gesture and giving him a firm handshake, Luke could tell for such a small thing she was quite strong with a manly handshake, she probably had a good background, strength in the family.

"Miss Steele, what are you doing out on these streets this early in the morning?" He asked politely.

"Just a morning run to clear my head." She said sheepishly. "I like to run in the mornings."

"Me too though I don't get the chance as much anymore. Are you sure you're ok? You seem shaken."

"Just a little." She gave another nervous laugh. "It's not every day you almost face plant the pavement."

"I should hope not." He laughed. "Come on, there's a little bistro just up the road, let me get you some coffee and calm you down some." He took her hand before she could refuse and lead her away.

They walked in silence to the bistro and once inside Luke ordered two coffees and two chocolate chip muffins with separate cream and sugar. Ana didn't have the heart to tell him she wasn't a big fan of coffee and preferred tea; he was after all just making sure she was ok after crashing into him.

"Thank you." She said as the waiter finished putting down the muffins and the coffee before leaving them.

"So Miss Steele…"

"Please call me Ana." She said shyly and he smiled.

"As long as you call me Luke." He replied and she smiled back and nodded. "So Ana, what is it that you do?"

"I'm an assistant to an editor at Seattle Independent Publishing." She replied with a proud smile, it was obviously something she wanted to be doing. "What about you?"

"I'm in personal security."

"A bodyguard?" She asked making Luke laugh and herself blush. "Sorry…"

"No you're right, basically I'm a bodyguard but we don't really call ourselves that." He said with a smile that made Ana smile, there was really something about this guy that she liked. "So how old are you? Twenty one?"

"Twenty two actually, you?"

"Twenty nine." He replied. "Getting nearer to the big three oh every day." He said rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically making Ana giggle again, she felt like a child around this man, he was so strong looking but his personality was so soft. "So are you working today?"

"Nope, Saturday's I'm off but I couldn't sleep so I thought an early run would do me some good. You?"

"I was on duty last night until this morning so nope technically I'm off."

"Technically?" She asked relaxing more every minute.

"Well we're on call though I did work last night which means I'm less likely to be called in." He explained and Ana nodded, he obviously had a very demanding job.

After they'd shared muffins and coffee and Ana had filled him in a little about her degree, moving to Seattle and her job and he'd told her about his FBI past (what he could tell her) and about his job (again what he could tell her) it was clearly time for them to part ways.

"Where do you live?" Luke asked as they stepped out into the early morning sunshine, it wasn't even eight am yet.

"Pike Market Place."

"Can I walk you back?" He asked his hands in his pockets while he rocked on his soles, it was obvious he was shy in asking her. Ana smiled, she trusted this guy and she also really liked him.

"Sure." She replied and he grinned before slipping his hand into hers.

They'd only met about an hour before but it was clear to any passer-by that these two were comfortable with each other as if they'd been in a relationship for years. Ana was relaxed completely, she'd never been attracted to anyone like this before and she definitely had never let a man take her to coffee and then walk her home, she'd never dated really not unless she knew them well enough and by then they were already on the friend page and there was no hope of a relationship transpiring.

At Ana's door she hesitated unsure what to say. Luke tucked a strand of her long brunette hair behind her ear and gave her a smile.

"What are you doing this evening?" He asked and her eyes widened in surprise as words caught in her throat. "I mean if you're not busy, would you maybe like to accompany me to dinner?"

"Uh… sure…ok… yeah…" Ana spluttered making Luke grin like a school boy as Ana blushed pink.

"Good, ok, if I pick you up at say six thirty?"

"Ok." She squeaked making Luke chuckle, he really was attracted to this young woman and he wasn't going to sit back and wait and hope to bump into her again.

"Here's my card, shoot me a text so I've got your number just in case something comes up with work or you change your mind."

"Ok." This time her voice was a little more normal and she was breathing easier.

"It was lovely to meet you Ana." He said before leaning in and surprising her with a kiss on the cheek.

"You too Luke." She replied and he smiled, nodded his head and turned to walk away.

Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back. He chanted in his head as he walked, he could still feel her piercing blue eyes on his back as he walked away from her after kissing her cheek, damn her skin was so soft beneath his lips and he was desperate to know if the rest of her was as silk smooth as her cheek had been. She was beautiful, so beautiful, even slightly sweaty with no make-up in just trainers shorts and a tight tank top.

His cell phone ringing was the only thing that distracted him from his thoughts of Ana Steele. It was a shock for him as he never got lost in his thoughts, it was his job to be on the ball, eyes and ears always open and alert and this had been drilled into him for so long.

"Sawyer."

"Hey Sawyer it's T, get your ass back here we've got a situation."

"ETA Twenty minutes." He said before hanging up and quickly flagging down a cab.

As he muttered the address to the driver he sat back just as he received a text from a number he didn't know.

_Ana xx_

Was all the message said. He smiled as he saved the number and just hoped whatever situation Taylor had mentioned would get cleaned up quickly so he could keep his dinner date with the delectable Miss Steele.


	2. Chapter 2

**What if Ana never interviewed Christian, never met him at her graduation but instead meets him when she's dating Luke Sawyer? Is Ana's fate in the hands of her boyfriend's kinky boss who obviously likes her or is she destined to be happy and normal with one of his security guards?**

**I don't own FSOG, FSD, FSF, or any of it's characters or storylines, this is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit. **

As soon as he was out of sight Ana ran inside taking the stairs up to her apartment two at a time. She burst through the door, startling her best friend and roommate Katherine Kavanagh who was sat at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of cereal.

"Jesus Ana you scared the hell out of me!" She said dramatically, her hand on her chest.

"Sorry." Ana said as she smiled, in her hand still was the business card off Luke Sawyer.

"You ok? What the hell happened?" Kate asked and Ana knew she was in for the infamous Katherine Kavanagh inquisition.

"I'm ok, I met someone." Ana said with a smile that could light up Seattle. Kate's eyes widened and almost fell out of her head in surprise.

"You met someone? Sit down, let me make some tea and you can tell me all about it."

"First I just need to send a text." Ana said not allowing the chance for Kate to dictate whether or not she should text Luke, she liked him and was going to take a chance on him without her best friend's influence. Her mind was made up as she grabbed her phone and sent just a simple one word text.

_Ana xx_

She added the two x's more out of habit than anything else but maybe it would show him that she was interested in him.

"Ok so come on, spill." Kate said as she put a weak tea in front of Ana before plonking herself back in front of her cereal.

Ana told her friend about running into the dark haired man and how he took her for coffee and she got to know him and how he invited her for dinner and gave her his business card. Kate listened with rapt attention, she was shocked at her best friend's behaviour. Ana Steele did not talk to strangers, Ana Steele did not accept dates off strangers and Ana Steele definitely didn't text strangers. It was a shock but a good shock, Kate was proud of her timid and clumsy but beautiful best friend.

"So we need to get you primped up for tonight, we need to go shopping."

"Kate I don't have money to spend on new clothes…" Ana said, she was paid monthly and once her bills and everything had been taken out of her first pay check it didn't leave her with much to spend on and she had spent a large chunk of her money on a new wardrobe for herself for work.

"Fine we'll have to go through my closet, did he say where you were going?" Kate asked tucking back into her breakfast, Ana shook her head, she hadn't thought to ask either. "Well we have to make sure you're prepared for all situations though first date my guess is he'll take you for dinner. So tell me more, what does he look like?"

Ana knew it was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Luke arrived at Escala and took the elevator straight up. Taylor met him at the top and ushered him into the security suite, he knew there was something big going on because Taylor who was usually a very taciturn man was clearly angry and upset at something.

"What's going on T?" Luke asked as soon as the door was shut.

"Uh the Boss had an incident early this morning with his plaything…"

"What do you mean an incident?"

"She got injured, problem is press have caught wind of a rumour of Grey rushing to the hospital early hours of this morning with a chick."

"What do you mean she got injured? Is she ok?" Luke knew of his Boss' alternative lifestyle and was even intrigued by some aspects of it though he believed it was the type of thing you did with a loving partner not some chick who just wanted to bow down to your every whim and he didn't like the sounds of some of Grey's punishments.

"She's ok, trapped nerve in her back and she became paralyzed, they're fixing her up and she's going to be fine, won't be able to do some of her contortion work in the bedroom after this but we've got to get Grey out of the hospital before the press catch wind of him and we also need to make sure this girl receives comp before she decides to sell her story, I don't care about his little NDA's the don't mean shit to the Subs at all." Taylor explained and Luke had to wholeheartedly agree with him. Anyway, it wasn't like this was the first time the boss had fucked up and it certainly wouldn't be the last time.

"I guess her contract is now null and void."

"Yeah Boss already called Gail to pack up the bedroom and call the decorator to come paint it back to neutral." Taylor said, the Boss may have been a sick fucker in the eyes of some of his employees but he was quick on the ball when he needed to be… which happened to be always.

"So what's the plan T?"

"We're going down to the hospital, Ryan and Reynolds are already there with Grey and they're going to get him out around the back. You got some reason to want this dealt with quickly?" Taylor could sense Luke wanted to be anywhere other than here which was strange, Luke enjoyed his job normally and would pull all sorts of extra hours.

"I got a date tonight with some hot chick I met this morning." Luke said, he was speaking with Taylor so referring to Ana as just another 'hot chick' had to be done otherwise it would seem that there was more to this girl, which of course there was Luke already knew that but he didn't want Taylor to know it.

"You just met some hot chick this morning? Damn man, you only left here a couple of hours ago! Where d'ya meet?"

"She fucking ran straight into me man, she was out on her morning run lost in her thoughts and crash, I saw her coming of course and wanted her to notice me but she was too busy day dreaming. I caught her before she face planted the sidewalk and took her for coffee and a muffin before walking her home. I'd just invited her to dinner when you called and I swear the boss fucks this up for me I'm quitting."

"You won't quit." Taylor said, thankfully the last statement had distracted Taylor from everything else Luke had said. "Come on let's go sort this fucking mess out and get you back in time for your little dinner date."


	3. Chapter 3

**What if Ana never interviewed Christian, never met him at her graduation but instead meets him when she's dating Luke Sawyer? Is Ana's fate in the hands of her boyfriend's kinky boss who obviously likes her or is she destined to be happy and normal with one of his security guards?**

**I don't own FSOG, FSD, FSF, or any of it's characters or storylines, this is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit. **

Ana stepped out of her bedroom having finished getting dressed in Kate's choice. It was a beautiful one shoulder bunched dress in a yellow going green coloured that looked nicer than it sounded that fell to her mid-thigh. It hugged Ana's body in all the right places and Kate knew she'd picked well. Ana's brunette hair was lightly curled so her natural waves were just that little more prominent and Kate has done an excellent job on Ana's makeup. The outfit was pared with a gorgeous pair of Valentino rockstud wedges also curtsey of Kate and a simple silver clutch bag again borrowed of Kate.

"Well how do I look?" Ana asked as Kate gawped at her. Kate had never seen her best friend dressed up like this before and she had to admit it was a shock.

"If this Luke Sawyer guy doesn't like you then there will be someone out there tonight who will, fuck you're going to turn heads tonight!" Kate said as Ana rolled her eyes, her friend could be so dramatic at times.

The buzzer ringing made the butterflies in Ana's tummy feel like someone had knocked the high volume switch, she was so nervous but also excited at the prospect of her first real adult date.

"Go get him babe!" Kate said as Ana went to the intercom system to make sure it was really Luke there.

"Hello who is it?" Ana said her voice timid.

Luke stood downstairs and smiled at the sound of Ana's voice filtering through the intercom.

"Hey Ana it's Luke." He said.

"I'll be right down." She replied and his eyebrows rose, there had to be a reason she didn't invite him up. It was a first date but he thought maybe she would need to put on her shoes and earrings or something and he'd get to see her crib but then it may have been a mess and she was embarrassed or something.

Only a few seconds had gone by before the door opened and before him stood an absolute goddess in a black dress coat which was open showing off a shiny dress and very long thin legs.

"Hi." He said awkwardly, he knew she'd seen him admiring her legs and he was bashful about it.

"Hi." She replied timidly making him smile, she was shy and it was cute.

"This is for you." He said handing her a single white rose which had been wrapped in sapphire ribbons, the colour reminded Luke of Ana's eyes but he was too bashful to tell her that's why he had chosen it.

"Thank you." She said blushing pink before she brought the rose to her nose and took a small sniff, Luke wished he had a camera at that moment to capture how beautiful she looked, her eyes closed, her eyelashes fanned on her blushing cheeks, the rose just at her nose the white of it complimenting her skin.

"So shall we go?" He asked offering her his arm, she smiled widely as she took it and allowed him to lead the way.

"Where are we going?" Ana asked as they walked.

"Well a friend of mine has offered to be our driver for the evening, he's technically my boss but he's a lovely guy and he wanted us both to be able to have a drink relax and be safe." Luke explained why Taylor would be driving them this evening, it was mainly because he wanted to be a nosy bastard but Luke also understood how he would be fired on the spot if the Boss found out he had a small glass of wine and then drove his date home.

"Wow, good friend you have there." Ana smiled, it also meant he had no intentions of pushing his luck to stay with her and she could politely refuse to stay with him if he offered.

"Ana this is Jason Taylor, T this is Anastasia Steele." Luke said as they arrived at the black Audi SUV.

"Good evening Ma'am." Taylor said with a friendly smile, he instantly reminded Ana of her step-father and she gave him her own wide smile back.

"Good evening Mr Taylor and please call me Ana." She said shaking his hand. "Thank you for driving us tonight, Luke explained." She said sheepishly.

"It's no bother Ma'… Ana and please just call me Taylor."

"Ok Taylor." She replied as Luke opened the door for her.

"Hope in Ana." He said with a boyish smile and Ana accepted his hand to climb into the SUV. Once the door was shut behind her Luke looked at Taylor and the look he got back meant that the seal of approval was there for the looks department, now he wondered what Taylor would think of the rest of her.

Luke climbed in on the opposite side and instantly took Ana's hand in his own, the rose he had given her was in her other hand and her clutch sat neatly on her lap.

"You look beautiful." Luke told her and she smiled shyly at her lap.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." She said turning to look at him, he was very smart casual in a pair of mahogany coloured chinos and a light blue full sleeved dress shirt with the top button undone.

"I have to put on a tie for the restaurant." He said pulling a face and making Ana giggle, she had a cute giggle though she looked embarrassed of it when her hand smacked to her mouth.

"You should giggle more." Luke told her and she smiled at that and let her hand link back with his.

"So do I get to know where we're going yet?" She asked and he grinned.

"Seeing as we're here…" He said just as Taylor bought the car to a stop. "Stay in the car, let me come open the door for you." He said undoing his seatbelt.

Ana was surprised, Luke was very chivalrous and she'd never met anyone like him before. He was kind that much was clear, he also was obviously old-fashioned in his ways.

"Ready for dinner?" He asked helping Ana out of the car, she smiled and gave a small nervous nod.

"Call us when you're ready to leave Sawyer." Taylor told his friend through the window, it was important for him to make sure both parties would get home safely after this night.

"Sure thing T. Thanks." Luke said and Taylor took that as his cue to leave the date go on without him. "We're at the Mile high club." Luke said as they went for the door. "I got us a reservation this morning, thankfully my name has some pull here." He teased making Ana smile, she didn't know much about him but she was hoping by the end of this dinner to know so much more.

They took the elevator arm in arm up to the restaurant. The whole time Luke kept his eyes on Ana and hers were on his, deep blue irises burned his own retinas and he wouldn't have had it any other way, she was so beautiful and he was sure that her eyes had some form of hypnotising agents in them.

Once in the restaurant they were greeted and led to a table. Ana was shocked at the expense of the place she was in, she knew at once that it wasn't the type of restaurant she could afford on her salary and from the way Luke was greeted by name it was obvious he was very known here.

The two were given menus to look at Ana's eyes instantly caught the price, she had no idea what half the stuff actually was because the names of the food was so formal, she felt so out of place but Luke looking over his menu at her, his dark piercing eyes making heat rush through her body was enough to make her relaxed.

"Know what you fancy?"

"I think I'll just have what you're having." She replied unsure what else to say, she didn't want to spend ages on the menu trying to decipher it.

"Wine?"

"Please." She smiled.

"Any preference?" Luke asked, he was starting to worry that Ana was uncomfortable with him, she was fidgeting in her seat and wringing her hands together in her lap, he could tell from the movements of her arms and shoulders.

"Any." She said quietly feeling awkward because to her wine was wine, she usually drank cheap wine with Kate in order to get drunk and that was it, or more for Kate to get drunk.

"A glass of Sancerre and a bottle of Pilsner Urquell please." Luke said to the waiter. "And two of your crab cakes to start followed by two apple wood rib eyes. This ok Ana?" He asked and Ana smiled and nodded, it sounded lovely to her.

Once the waiter walked away Luke reached over the table and took Ana's hand bringing it to the middle so he could hold it comfortably. She had such soft skin, her nails were painted a soft candy pink and they were shaped and clean. Luke gave her an 'is this ok?' smile to which Ana smiled shyly and blushed.

"Sawyer?"

"Mr Grey." Luke's hand flew from Ana's in a lightning flash, it shocked and surprised Ana but she said nothing and instead looked up to the man who had spoken. He was tall with copper hair and when he looked at her she saw piercing grey eyes that made Ana feel like he was looking into her soul and not just at her. His eyes roamed over her, taking in her dark chocolate hair and striking blue eyes, his eyes barely lingered over the small amount of modest cleavage she was showing. "This is Anastasia Steele." Luke said and Christian politely offered his hand to her. When she slipped hers in it she almost gasped at him as instead of shaking her hand he took it and bent low to press his soft lips to it.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Steele." He said, his voice husky and quiet making Ana a little uncomfortable.

"Likewise Mr Grey." She replied just to be polite, she had no idea who this man was but he was gorgeous and made her want to fan herself with the heat bubbling through her body, of course she had also realised that every female eye was on him too.

"Sawyer, I didn't get the chance to say thank you for today, you rushed off before I got the chance but now I see what was so important." Mr Grey said, his voice stern and strong as he let Ana's hand go back to her lap.

"It was no problem Mr Grey." Luke was shifting uncomfortable in his seat and Ana wondered why, who was this man?

"Christian?" A female voice purred making Ana look behind him. An older woman with a platinum blonde bob dress in a black trousers and v neck shirt stepped up beside him and pressed her hand to his bicep.

"Elena." He said tersely.

"Oh hello Sawyer." She said politely though it was an obvious dismissal of him either, she didn't want to be stood here.

"Ms Lincoln." Sawyer sounded bitter and Ana was just confused.

"Elena this is Anastasia Steele, Luke's… girlfriend."

Ana's eyebrows shot into the air and Luke almost choked on the water he was sipping. This was their first date, they were nowhere near boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hello Anastasia." Ms Lincoln said, her voice caressing Ana's name almost testing it out.

"Pleased to meet you Ms Lincoln." Ana replied with a small smile, she was so out of her league.

"Anyway, thanks again for today Luke and it was a pleasure to meet you Ana." Christian said nodding to the two occupants of the table in a polite manner before walking off.

"Who was that?" Ana asked mumbling slightly, she couldn't understand why but she had felt so intimidated and almost child-like in front of Mr Grey.

"That's Christian Grey." Luke said as if it explained everything.

"Who?" Ana asked when it was clear Luke wasn't going to say anymore.

"You don't know who Christian Grey is?" Luke was surprised, some of the women he had dated in the past had almost fainted when they found out he worked for Mr Grey and others dated him only because of it.

"No, should I?" Ana replied wondering if maybe he was a politician's son or something.

"He's my boss, he owns Grey's Enterprises Holdings."

"Your boss? That means he needs a bodyguard?" Ana was shocked, she was more than shocked actually even though he was intimidating she thought he was a normal yet handsome guy.

"Ana the man is a multi-billionaire." Luke mumbled and added an eye roll for affect.

"I didn't know." Ana shrugged. "Anyway enough about him, I bet the last thing you want tonight to be about is your work and your boss so…" Luke smiled at Ana, it was obvious she'd read his resistance to talk about Mr Grey and his work and she had kindly given him the opening he needed to change the subject.

Finally their meal was served and the two ate heartily and laughed, enjoying in each other's company. When the meal was over they were both disappointed and stayed for a couple more drinks, neither one wanting to get drunk but neither one wanting the night to end either. When Luke asked for the bill he almost fell out of his chair when he'd been told it had been dealt with. There was only one explanation but Luke couldn't figure out why? Mr Grey had never done anything like it before to him and probably not to Taylor either, he'd have to talk to his friend and co-worker and find out if there was something significant about it but until then he tried not to let on to Ana that anything was wrong.

Taylor drove the couple to Ana's apartment, they were both slightly merry with alcohol but they were laughing and joking. It brought a smile to Taylor's face as he'd never witnessed Luke with anyone like he was with Ana before, he also had never met anyone like Anastasia Steele, she was clearly kind and thoughtful yet timid and shy with a giggle that filled the room with joy whenever it played.

Luke walked Ana from where Taylor parked the car to the doorstep, he had no plans of accepting an invitation inside if it came, it was too soon, he felt the need to take things slowly with Anastasia and this was just the beginning of things.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Luke." Ana said as they arrived outside the door to the apartment.

"I should thank you, I would have been miserable had you not joined me tonight." He said dramatically earning another one of Ana's apparently rare giggles. "Really." He smiled tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears. "Now you should go inside and get into your pyjamas and snuggle up in bed to keep warm."

"You don't want to come in?" Ana asked her voice shaking with nerves.

"Not tonight." Luke said with a smile. "Because if I do I'm afraid I don't think I'll leave." Ana giggled once more as Luke placed his hand on her cheek. Her reaction was to instantly push her cheek further into his hand which made him smile as her blue eyes met his brown ones.

He leant in slowly but she moved a little faster so that she would meet him halfway. He was soft and gentle, her plump glossed lips parting for him like the red sea for Moses. He almost groaned as she took her turn exploring his mouth when it was clear he'd done the exploring of hers. It was a shock to him, she was so timid, so quiet but the kiss showed that inside she was more confident, especially lost in arousal and desire.

"Ana." He whispered pulling away but holding her face between his hands. "Please say we can do this again?" She just nodded and bit her bottom lip shyly, she had never ever been kissed or given a kiss like the one she had just shared with Luke Sawyer. "good, I'll text ok?"

"Ok." She smiled.

"Go now inside." He said allowing his hands to brush down her face before they landed at his side.

"Goodnight Luke." Ana whispered as she unlocked the door.

"Good night Ana." He said stepping back from the stoop to watch her go inside.

She gave him one timid smile before closing the door and Luke just stood for a moment smiling to himself. He couldn't believe it, he had never met anyone like Anastasia Steele before, no one had ever turned him into the prince charming he seemed to have been that evening. Whatever it was Anastasia was good for him. That he knew.

Ana walked upstairs slowly, her shoes now in her hands, her bare feet slapping the limonium as she dragged herself up the apartment. Luke had kissed her in such a manner she could still taste him in her mouth, still feel a tingle on her lips and the brush of his five o'clock shadow on her dimples. One thing Anastasia was sure of tonight, for the first time in her life, she'd felt desire and arousal at the same time, a heady combination that affected her both in her head and between her legs.


	4. Chapter 4

**What if Ana never interviewed Christian, never met him at her graduation but instead meets him when she's dating Luke Sawyer? Is Ana's fate in the hands of her boyfriend's kinky boss who obviously likes her or is she destined to be happy and normal with one of his security guards?**

**I don't own FSOG, FSD, FSF, or any of it's characters or storylines, this is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit. **

Christian Grey enjoyed eating at his club for two reasons. One because he owned it and there were many advantages to that, secondly because none of the dinners were ever surprised to see him and acted like they hadn't seen him leaving him to be able to sit in the main dining room, there was nothing nicer than sitting in a restaurant where everyone was happy and eating and drinking, there was something about the atmosphere Christian loved but a lot of the time he had to dine in a private dining room just to get the expected level of privacy one would get when dining out.

As he walked in he scanned the room, he was meeting Elena, a long time friend and business partner, for food but she had text him when he had arrived saying she was running late, his plan was to order a drink and wait at the bar for her but that was until his eyes fell on a brown haired girl with bright blue eyes and a dazzling smile.

He was drawn towards her but stood stock still until he caught the sight of the man with her. It was one of his security guards, Luke Sawyer. He wasn't shocked, Luke was an attractive single man there was nothing stopping him from gaining the attention of beautiful women like the one he was with. He wanted to know who she was. He'd never seen her before, he'd never seen anyone like her before. Her sapphire doe eyes sparkled in the candle light on the table and Christian felt hypnotised.

His legs carried him over without prompting from his conscious mind and Christian found himself standing at the side of the table where his security was off duty enjoying a meal with a lady friend.

"Sawyer?" He decided to go with surprised, an act that he found easy seeing as he was still surprised to see Luke at his club with a very beautiful woman.

"Mr Grey." Luke replied, his hand flying from Ana's which didn't go unnoticed by the mogul.

"Sawyer I didn't get the chance to say thank you for today, you rushed off before I got the chance but now I see what was so important." He said his eyes lingering on the beautiful brunette who was nervously biting her lip, he wanted to bite that lip and see if tasted as good as it looked.

"It was no problem Mr Grey." Luke replied and Christian knew he was uncomfortable with the praise, it was true that he didn't make an effort to ever thank his staff but he had to say something in order to check out the brunette with the beautiful eyes just a little longer. "This is Anastasia Steele." He seemed to remember then that it would be polite to introduce his lady.

Anastasia. Christian could almost taste her name on his lips, it was beautiful and suited her too. She was stunning as he looked at him nervously.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Steele." He said extending his hand to hers.

"You to Mr Grey." She replied nervously as she passed him her hand. He surprised himself by bending down and kissing it, he felt like he'd been electrocuted, a spark bolting his lips and by the way her hand flinched he was almost certain she had felt it too.

"Christian?" He wanted to groan at Elena who was interrupting his moment with the brown haired beauty, he knew at once what she would think because he was thinking it too, Anastasia was his type. Was she a sub? Was she into the lifestyle?

"Elena." He replied curtly as she took her hand to his arm.

"Oh hello Sawyer." She purred, she'd always been attracted to Luke Sawyer but he'd made it clear that he wasn't interested in her, Christian found it funny as Elena usually liked them younger… Luke after all was older than him by a year or so.

"Mrs Lincoln." He replied with a polite nod of his head. Christian smirked at the fact that Luke was giving no attention to Elena.

"Elena this is Anastasia Steele, Luke's… girlfriend." They both paled at Christian's assumption that they were a couple which proved to him that they weren't which is what he wanted to.

"Hello Anastasia." She purred letting Christian know in no uncertain terms that she was thinking the same thing as he was, little brown haired subs were getting harder to find but there was something about this one that Elena was sure she would be perfect for Christian.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Lincoln." She replied, her voice just timid and sweet, Christian could already picture himself in the playroom with this beauty tied up to his St Andrews cross, naked and wet, ready for his hard cock, he had to discreetly adjust himself before leaving the couple alone.

Throughout dinner he stole glances towards the couple, he could see Anastasia laughing along to Luke's jokes and smiling, she was obviously comfortable in his presence and it turned Christian on to see her enjoying the small titbits of food she put in her mouth.

Deciding that he'd enjoyed the show all too much he paid their bill. The money didn't matter to him but he did enjoy a woman who enjoyed good food and it was obvious Anastasia had enjoyed every last scrap she'd been fed.

One thing Christian did know as he watched Luke escort Anastasia out of the club was that he wanted to know more about her, he wanted to meet her, maybe take her from Luke and show her what he could offer her before he made her an offer than she couldn't refuse in joining him in his playroom as his submissive.


	5. Chapter 5

**What if Ana never interviewed Christian, never met him at her graduation but instead meets him when she's dating Luke Sawyer? Is Ana's fate in the hands of her boyfriend's kinky boss who obviously likes her or is she destined to be happy and normal with one of his security guards?**

**I don't own FSOG, FSD, FSF, or any of it's characters or storylines, this is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit. **

Seven days passed with the new couple sharing text messages and late night phone calls. Luke had been working non-stop with Christian demanding his services more than usual because he didn't have a sub to occupy any of his time longer. By the time Sunday arrived and it was Luke's day off Ana was excited to spend some time with him and see if their flirty texting and sexy phone calls would mount up to anything as she didn't know if Luke was looking for some fun or something more.

One thing she was certain on, she was definitely very attracted to Luke Sawyer. She anticipated his text messages and would wait impatiently for her phone to ring somewhere around eleven when he would get off for the night.

When the buzzer for the apartment rang Ana flew through the door already anticipating Sawyer's arrival she saw no need to let him know that she was on her way down.

"Well hello there." He grinned when she finally stepped through the door in her jeans and hoody with converse. He'd requested her dress casual and comfortable as they were going to the park to meet with Gail and Taylor and they were all going out for lunch together after.

"Hi." She smiled shyly as she took his offered hand, he was dressed in jeans and trainers with a white t-shirt and black leather jacket with his sunglasses tucked in to his collar, he looked like he'd fallen off the pages of some magazine.

"So you sure you're ok with meeting with Taylor and his woman?" Luke asked as they walked, he didn't bother getting a car seeing as they weren't going very far.

"I can't wait to meet her." Ana replied, she'd been told a little about Gail Jones and how she was the housekeeper to Mr Christian Grey and how she and Taylor lived on the premises with him while Luke lived just across the street, there wasn't much she didn't know about Luke now as their phone conversations included discussing their childhoods and their current families.

Luke was an only child and both his parents had died in a tragic boating accident when he was twenty, he'd been on his own since. He'd worked for Christian for going on four years having been hired by Jason Taylor who was the best of the best according to Luke, it was obvious the younger man admired his superior and Ana thought it was adorable in a way. It was almost like Luke had found a second father figure in Jason Taylor and Ana was happy for him.

Ana was also an only child from a broken home, dead father whom she never really met, mother who was on her fourth marriage and had been brought up by her step father whose name she carried proudly. Luke knew that Ana adored her step-father and he was happy that even though she came from a broken home she was a strong willed woman who made him smile and laugh more than anyone he had ever met.

It wasn't too much of a walk from Ana and Kate's apartment to Myrtle Edwards Park where they were going to walk the Elliot Bay bike path as a group. The closer they got to the park however the more nervous Ana became, she hoped that Gail Jones would like her, and Taylor too as it had been only a week ago that they had met for the first time and he didn't really speak to her. She wondered if being liked by them was a deal breaker for Luke, was that why he was meeting them?

"There they are." Luke pointed to the start of the trail at a man and woman together.

The woman had honey blond hair curled short around her head and wore a pair of boot cut jeans with brown boots and a black dress coat. Even from a distance Ana could see a small smile on Gail Jones' lips as she looked in their direction, blue eyes met brown and Ana blushed embarrassed to be seen checking the woman out.

Taylor stood beside Gail his hair in his buzz-cut, his sunglasses like Luke's hanging on the neck of his t-shirt, this time in comparison to last time when he was wearing a suit Taylor was also in a pair of jeans with a t-shirt and a hooded jacket, it was a stark contrast to the last time they had met.

"Hello Gail, Taylor." Luke smiled as they finally arrived by the couple. "Ana this is Gail Jones and Jason Taylor, this is Anastasia Steele." Luke introduced mainly for Gail and she had met Taylor before.

"Lovely to meet you Anastasia." Gail smiled.

"Ana please you too Ms Jones."

"Oh dear call me Gail!" She said laughing. "Only the boss and his family call me Mrs Jones and in all honesty makes me feel old." She said as if it was some big secret making Ana giggle.

"Nice to see you again Ana."

"You to Mr Taylor." Ana smiled, her manners coming out once more.

"Just Taylor is fine, or Jason." He smiled back before linking his hand with Gail's. "Shall we walk then?"

The sun was warm even this early in the morning and Ana began enjoying herself at once. It was madness that she felt so comfortable with people so quickly but she did and she was sure it was Luke who made her feel like that by how he would steal glances at her when he thought no one was looking.

They really got to know each other as they walked and they were all comfortable in this group. Ana may have been the baby of the group in a way but she never felt stupid or like she was spoken down to. Gail and she hit it off right away and talked about everything and anything including cooking which they both had a shared interest in and the boys happily talked shop with each other.

They finally walked off the path and walked to Smith cove waterway where they would be dining at Anthony's. Ana found out about the car that Taylor and Luke had bought up for them so they wouldn't have to walk wherever they chose to go next as they headed inside the restaurant.

It was a comfortable and relaxed meal and everyone enjoyed themselves until things changed suddenly at the end. Taylor's phone began to play the Star wars imperial march he, Luke and Gail both groaned leaving Ana confused until she heard Taylor answer.

"Sir?" His voice didn't sound as annoyed as his face looked. "Yes Sir… ETA Twenty…" He looked at his phone as Luke got to his feet.

"What is it?" Gail asked also grabbing her coat as Taylor pulled out enough bills from his wallet to cover everyone's meal.

"His car has broken down in Bellevue. I'll drop you all off at Escala and I'll fetch him." Taylor said as Luke helped Ana into her jacket.

Ana knew Escala was Gail, Taylor and Christian's home and as Luke took her hand to lead her to the car she couldn't believe that she would be visiting there.

"The imperial march?" Ana asked Taylor with a grin as they walked to the car.

"Suits the bastard to a tee." He replied with a grin of his own making Ana laugh heartily as well as Gail and Luke.

"What's your ring tone for him Luke?" Ana asked knowing that he would have something just as comedic to signify his boss was calling.

"UH…" He glanced nervously at Taylor who was sniggering. "Jaws soundtrack."

Ana and Gail laughed loudly as Luke grinned, he had such a boyish smile sometimes and Ana adored it.

"Hey when Taylor calls I have Mission Impossible." He said still grinning and that just made everyone laugh more.

The ride to Escala was quick and Taylor dropped everyone off by the elevator before turning around and going to fetch Christian. Luke linked his hand with Ana's for the elevator ride up, it was intense, his eyes never leaving hers and Gail was acting oblivious to the obvious sexual tension between the couple.


	6. Chapter 6

**What if Ana never interviewed Christian, never met him at her graduation but instead meets him when she's dating Luke Sawyer? Is Ana's fate in the hands of her boyfriend's kinky boss who obviously likes her or is she destined to be happy and normal with one of his security guards?**

**I don't own FSOG, FSD, FSF, or any of its characters or storylines, this is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit. **

Christian was still reeling about his car when he stepped out of the elevator into the foyer of his penthouse suite. The damn thing was not supposed to just not start like that. One thing he did know for certain it was time for a new one.

He turned to address his head of security when he heard a female laugh coming from somewhere within the premises and at once he looked at Taylor for an explanation.

"That would be Miss Anastasia Steele Sir, Sawyer's girl. We were all out when you called and it was quicker to drop them all off here before collecting you." Taylor explained and Christian just stared at him impassively. Luke's girlfriend was there? The woman that had been on his mind for the past seven days since he saw her sitting in his club all quiet and shy?

"If she's going to be spending time here Taylor then she needs to sign and NDA." Christian informed Taylor quickly, he was hoping that she would be spending more time there then he'd get to catch a glimpse or two of him.

"Of course Sir I'll get right on it, anything else?"

"No you can go back to your weekend." He said before walking off.

He was still furious from what his Mother had told him at the house. This year they were getting on the family boat for the fourth of July weekend and celebrating as a family and there were no exceptions. Of course Christian debated security, he didn't like the idea of his family on the open water without some form of security and her reply had been at once that he had a boat that the security could use.

Damn his Mother for having an answer to everything. He trusted his security to be on his baby but the problem was that he had already told them they had the whole weekend free for themselves and normally he didn't mind recanting but he knew Luke would probably with Ana and that Gail and Taylor had been making plans for a getaway to Gail's sister's place.

There was only one solution but he would need to think about it, preferably with a scotch in his office.

* * *

"Ana have you got a minute?" Taylor asked walking into the staff quarters as stiff as a board. Ana eyed him sceptically having never seen him looking so official.

"T what's going on?" Luke asked and Taylor sighed and rubbed his finger across his brow looking awkwardly uncomfortable.

"Boss wants Ana to sign an NDA if she's going to be spending time here."

"An NDA?" Ana's voice asked before Luke had the chance to say anything.

"A non-disclosure agreement. It basically means that you can't talk about Mr Grey to anyone, including the press. If you ever say overheard one of his phone calls or something you can't even tell your roommate."

"But I can talk to you?" Ana asked awkwardly, she wasn't sure she wanted to sign anything that took away her freedom of speech.

"Yes, we've all signed one, it's just because he's rich and famous, it's a precaution." Luke explained gently and Ana smiled and nodded.

"Got a pen?"

* * *

Christian sat in his office looking through the background check he'd ran on Little Miss Steele. She was squeaky clean, other than Luke she had no previous boyfriend's that Welch could find and Christian could only see how she was way to innocent to be anything close to what he was looking for. It bothered him because he'd felt something the moment he'd seen her across the crowded club. She was beautiful and just his type, brown hair… and those eyes… those eyes had followed him all week, burned into his mind.

He wondered if she would take Sawyer up on his invite to join him for the fourth of July weekend on the Grace, it wasn't for another month so they had time to develop their relationship as he now knew that Anastasia and Luke had only met the day they were dining in the restaurant. Had it been love at first sight? He scoffed loudly, love was for fools and Ana and Luke must have been fools.

Of course, Luke Sawyer knew his type. Maybe that's what he was doing? Dangling a piece of fresh meat in front of him willing him to take the bait, but he wasn't going to, Anastasia was clearly far too innocent for him.

* * *

Ana and Gail dished up a lovely meal together and the group ate together happily. Ana had quickly bonded with Gail and Taylor and when Gail offered to meet her for Lunch near her work on Wednesday she accepted at once, on Wednesday's Gail went to do her grocery shop for the apartment and she always stopped out for lunch and it wouldn't be a trek to go to SIP to meet her.

Also Luke and she made plans, subject to change, for the week. She was excited and she clearly was happy being in this relationship with him, if they were at the point they could call it that.

After dinner Luke drove Ana home and the duo laughed and joked happily. Neither could believe how comfortable they were in each other's company, how everything felt natural to them and when Luke walked Anastasia to her door and kissed her or almost made out with her on her threshold she wasn't at all worried about what would progress, she felt herself actually aching for him and she probably in that moment wouldn't have hesitated in taking him to her bed. Though, like a gentleman, he kissed her sweetly once more before bidding her goodnight.

Once in the apartment Ana had to fill the ever inquisitive Kate in on her day. She was shocked that Ana had been in the penthouse but Ana had quickly explained she'd not seen any part of Christian's living quarters and she was thankful it was dropped there, she wasn't allowed to talk about Christian at all because of the NDA.

"So he wants to take me out on Tuesday."

"Really? That soon?"

"Yeah as long as his work doesn't get in the way." Ana grinned, she really hoped that work wouldn't get in the way.

"Oh my God Ana it's your third date!" Kate said squealing with a horrified expression on her face.

"So what's the big deal?" Ana frowned, confusion marring her face.

"He's a lot older with more experience than you Ana and normally the third date is the night." She wiggled her eyebrows just confusing Ana.

"The night?"

"Yeah the night he expects you to put out!" Kate was completely shocked. "That's why he wants it sooner rather than later!"

"Oh well…" Ana shrugged. "I won't put out, not this soon but Kate I really like Luke and I think maybe he'll be the one I give it too."

"You think he's special enough for you to give your v-card to?"

"Yep." Ana popped the p and smiled.

"Just make sure it's not in the car or some sleazy motel or behind a club or anything Ana, make it special because you've kept it this long."

"I'll see what I can do Kate but if he can make me feel this good with just his tongue…" She winked at her friend before heading off to her room leaving Kate Kavanagh completely speechless for the first time ever.

* * *

Luke and Taylor sat with their beers while Gail tidied up the kitchen. Ana had offered to help before Luke drove her home but she had refused knowing that Ana had to work in the morning and she knew Taylor had some concerns he wanted to voice to Luke.

"Sawyer." Taylor said sitting forward, his elbows on his knees and his beer bottle between his hands.

"What T?" Luke asked tiredly, he was only staying for the one beer then heading across the road to his own apartment where he lived on the floor just below Ross Christian's right hand.

"I think we should maybe limit Ana's invites to the apartment." Taylor said carefully, he watched his friend's face turn from a blissful smile which he'd been wearing since he'd arrived back from dropping Ana off to a confused scowl.

"Why? You don't like her T?" Luke sounded disheartened at the thought, he valued his friend and mentor's opinion.

"I think she's a great girl, young and very innocent if my read on her is right."

"Innocent? You think she's a virgin?" He asked forgetting Gail is in the room.

"I'd say so." Taylor nodded, "She was having fun today, happy and carefree and so innocent and I think she's very innocent your slight touches would have her blushing fucking scarlet Sawyer and that's not normal for a woman as beautiful as her." A cough from behind him had him smirking. "She may be beautiful but she doesn't match up to the one love of my life."

"Hmm keep talking Jay and I may let you share my bed tonight." Gail said teasingly, she knew that Taylor already saw Ana as a niece or something so when he was saying beautiful he wasn't meaning in a sexual way at all and she trusted him too but she liked teasing him and keeping him on his toes.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied chuckling before looking at Luke seriously again.

"Fuck you really think she's a virgin?" Luke asked rubbing his jaw thoughtfully.

"Yeah and I also think she wants to give it up to you." Taylor smirked and Luke chuckled uncomfortably.

"Well if she is T it will have to be special, I don't want her to be like most women not having good memories of their first."

"I'm sure you will now back to bringing her to the apartment."

"Yeah what's the issue there T? She's signed an NDA she's not going to blab no secrets to anyone."

"No she isn't but she's also a small slim brunette." Taylor replied and it was only one beat until the colour drained from Luke's face.

"Fuck she's the boss' type."

"Exactly."

"Fuck." Luke growled. "Gail I'm gonna need another beer if you've got one." He said before chugging down what was left in his own. "You're right T, the more we can limit the chances of those two bumping into each other the better for Ana, if she's as innocent as you say she is then there is no way on planet fucking earth is he getting anywhere near her."

"Glad to hear it, of course she's going to want to come round sometimes and that's ok but if we can do it when the boss isn't around then the better for all of us."


	7. Chapter 7

**What if Ana never interviewed Christian, never met him at her graduation but instead meets him when she's dating Luke Sawyer? Is Ana's fate in the hands of her boyfriend's kinky boss who obviously likes her or is she destined to be happy and normal with one of his security guards?**

**I don't own FSOG, FSD, FSF, or any of its characters or storylines, this is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit. **

Ana was just finishing clearing up her desk for the day when the phone on the desk rang. Glancing at the clock and seeing it was after five already she debated answering it, she was supposed to be being picked up by Luke but he had said he's come to her desk and he wasn't there so she grabbed it with a sigh.

"Seattle Independent Publishing, Anastasia Steele speaking."

"Hey Ana it's Luke."

"Oh hey." She sat down feeling the disappointment already brewing.

"Listen babe, I'm running late, if you head for home I'll pick you up from there in about an hour."

"An hour? Why don't I just come there?" Ana replied thinking it would just be easier. "I mean it would take ten minutes or so for me to get there, I'll stop for coffee on the way so we're adding a good twenty minutes. I don't know it's up to you…" Ana was bumbling she was so nervous, Luke on the other hand was trying to figure out the chances of Ana and Christian bumping into each other.

"Sure, if you come over to Grey's House just go to the front desk and I will come down when they call to let me know you've arrived ok?"

"Sure." Ana smiled and relaxed, she wasn't sure if she was alright in suggesting something different, she was practically a relationship virgin so she really had no idea how these things worked.

"Ok babe I'll see you in a little while." He was smiling and she knew it, she could hear it in his voice.

"I'll see you in a little while, bye." Ana couldn't stop smiling as she hung up the phone and finished gathering her things to leave.

Ana made sure to stop for coffee for herself and Luke and she even grabbed a muffin to nibble on before she walked to Grey's House. She only knew where it was from Luke showing her and it was only a ten minute walk from SIP so she didn't mind the walk and she did it slowly, taking the time to see what was on the route for whenever she would do this walk again.

Grey's House from the outside was superior to the buildings around it. The one way glass was dark from the outside and very uninviting. It was a tower.

Inside was just as bad. It was all so clinical and all Ana could see was blonde haired women dressed in business attire, many dressed in sexy business attire that Ana believed had no place in the work space but that didn't matter, she felt out of place in her jeans, dolly shoes and old raincoat.

"Hi I'm here to see Luke Sawyer." She said to the busy looking lady behind the counter.

"Luke Sawyer, what department?"

"Security."

"Hmm, ok Your name please?"

"Anastasia Steele."

"I'll call him one moment please." She said already picking up the phone.

Ana took a step back and looked around. There wasn't really much to look at, the walls were white, the floor was black marble, there was actually nothing to look at. The lights were bright and blinding.

"Miss Steele?"

"Yes." Ana turned back to the desk hoping that she was going to tell her Luke was on the way down.

"Mr Sawyer is currently occupied if you would sign this please and take this and meet Mr Taylor on the twentieth floor."

"Uh sure ok." Ana replied nervously. She stepped up and signed a visitor's log and then pinned on the visitors' badge. She felt strange standing there with her coffee carton's in a cardboard takeout tray and a bag with a muffin inside.

"Ok just take the elevator up to the twentieth floor and Mr Taylor will meet you."

"Thank you." She replied timidly before heading for the elevator. She was really nervous though she didn't know why, in all honesty she was more intimidated.

The elevator seemed to crawl up to the twentieth floor though Ana was relieved that no one came onto the elevator on any floor and it was a straight ride up and when she hit the twentieth floor Taylor was there waiting with a smile.

"Hello Ana." He smiled giving her an easy hug, they'd just fallen into a friendly almost like niece and nephew type relationship. Taylor was fiercely protective over Ana already and he feared Luke breaking her heart especially seeing as he had figured she was a virgin, he didn't want to see her give that up easily, like his own daughter he wanted her to guard her innocence with her life and give it up only when she knew it was serious and to the guy who would have her heart forever.

"Hey Taylor." She smiled as he let go of him.

"Luke was sent on an errand, he's going to be gone for a good hour so I thought you and I could hang out instead, he didn't get the chance to call before leaving and I told him I'd meet you, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Well this will be cold before he gets back so… coffee?" She was already smiling, happy to be in some normal company.

"I won't say no." He replied and Ana handed him the cooling coffee before taking her own latte.

"So I have nothing to do and if I'm needed I'll be called so do you want a tour of Grey's house?"

A cough from behind Taylor had Ana looking in shock horror. Taylor spun around to see Christian standing there with his arms folded and what could only be labelled as surprise and possibly smugness on his face.

"Mr Grey." Taylor said curtly, he had no idea what his boss could want but he really didn't need his boss near Ana, he knew that Christian had a background check done on Miss Steele and he was worried about Christian trying to make a move on the innocent Miss Steele, something that would hurt two people he cared about deeply.

"Taylor, Miss Steele." He nodded his head towards Ana who had been gawping like a fish, she was clearly intimidated by this man and not one of those women who would simply open her legs to him, it was actually quite interesting to hear. "Taylor I need you to go down and see Barney he has a mock run up of how the new software will work when it's installed tomorrow and I'd like for you to be familiar with it. I'll take care of Miss Steele in the meantime."

"Uh Sir I…"

"Now Taylor." He knew there was no fucking way he was getting out of this. "Yes Sir. Excuse me Ana." He said nodding his head to his friend's girl before heading for the elevator, cursing under his breath at the fuck up that had just occurred.

"Miss Steele, how about that tour of Grey's house?"

"You don't have to Mr Grey I could just wait…"

"Nonsense, let me take your jacket."

Christian was being the perfect gentleman, helping little Miss Steele out of her cheap and tatty jacket just to hand it to Andrea. Along with the muffin bag, she'd throw it away later but she didn't want it in her hand while she wondered around Grey's House with the boss.

Nervously she stayed one step behind him and followed him through the waiting area and into an office. His office.

"As I'm sure you've figured out Miss Steele, this is my office."

"It's very… big." She eventually settled on as she looked around, her eyes fell onto a beautiful work of art and without even thinking she stepped closer to it for a better look.

"That's a local artist, Trouton." Christian informed her as he stood closer to her getting a small whiff of Jasmine and something very feminine and natural.

"It's beautiful, raising ordinary to extraordinary." She was mainly talking out loud to herself but Christian was surprised, he had said something similar about the painting numerous times, it was a piece of art he really liked and admired.

"I couldn't agree more Miss Steele." His voice broke her out of her revere and she stepped away from the painting and inhaled deeply. "Would you like to continue the tour?"

"I could just… sit and wait out there… I'm sure you're a busy man Sir." His sharp intake of breath didn't go unnoticed by Ana, she knew he probably thought she was rude and she bowed her head and looked at her shoes, shit, she didn't want to be in the bad books of her boyfriend's boss.

"If you don't want the tour of the offices you could sit here and we could talk." He suggested, more like announced and she just shrugged. "I would like an answer Miss Steele." He said firmly.

"Sure, whatever you prefer Sir." She replied, Christian's eyes closed and then opened and there was something raw there, something Ana didn't recognise but knew it was feral.

"Take a seat." He said signalling to the white L shaped couch. Ana walked over nervously and sat down unsure what to do with herself, especially as he sunk into the white leather chair opposite.

"So Ana, tell me about yourself." He wanted to know more than what her background check told him, he wanted to know everything.

"I don't know what to tell, I'm an assistant to an editor, I live her in Seattle." She said timidly, she had no idea what to say to him and looked at the floor the entire time.

"I believe it's customary to look at a person when you speak with them." Christian said, he wanted to see her blue eyes on him, he wanted to look into her eyes and see what she was saying.

"Sorry." She said embarrassed her eyes coming up and then returning to the floor in a blink.

He knew what she had said from her background check, it was nothing new, she wanted to know more.

"So you work in a publishing house?"

"Yes." She nodded, looking at him when answering only lower her eyes again.

"Do you like books?"

"I love books." When her eyes met his this time he saw that books were her thing, her eyes had lit up.

"What type of books do you like?" He asked wanting to keep that light in her eyes for longer, it was sending some signals to his groin and he loved it though he did have to shift in his seat to hide his arousal.

"I love the old British Classics, romantic ones. Like Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre, Wuthering Heights." She said and Christian sat back in his chair, his foot on his knee, his elbows together and his hands clasped, his finger stroking along his lips which made Ana's eyes dip to his lips a few times which Christian didn't miss. A knock on his office door distracted him and he called for them to come in.

"Mr Grey." Taylor said his eyes going from his boss to the innocent brunette on the couch, he was really worried about her being alone with Ana for too long, actually at all.

"Taylor, did you get it done?"

"Yes Sir, the system is quite straight forward to use." Taylor replied his eye flicking back from his boss to his friend's girlfriend.

"I'm glad to hear it, Miss Steele and I were just talking about her love of books." Ana gave Taylor a look that screamed 'help me'.

"Yes Sir, if you don't mind Sawyer is on his way back and I said I would meet him with Miss Steele in the parking lot."

"Of course." Christian replied while Ana was already on her feet. "It was a pleasure to talk to you Miss Steele." Christian said extending his hand.

"You too Sir." Ana replied shyly as he took her hand and drop his lips to it in a gentle kiss, there were fireworks flying around them. Christian's eyes closed and he inhaled deeply while Ana supressed a gasp, it had to be her fear right? It had to be his desire for a sub right?

"Until next time." He replied as Taylor extended his arm for Ana to follow him out, she didn't reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**What if Ana never interviewed Christian, never met him at her graduation but instead meets him when she's dating Luke Sawyer? Is Ana's fate in the hands of her boyfriend's kinky boss who obviously likes her or is she destined to be happy and normal with one of his security guards?**

**I don't own FSOG, FSD, FSF, or any of its characters or storylines, this is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

After dropping Ana off at her apartment Luke headed to Escala to where Jason Taylor was waiting for him. His mind had been going wild ever since he had been told that his friend and superior wanted to talk to him in regards to Anastasia and the boss.

There were multiple scenarios building in his mind but all he knew for certain was that for a short while Anastasia was alone with Grey and that severely unnerved him.

Taylor was sitting in the staff apartment with Gail waiting patiently for Luke. He didn't know how the man was going to take what he had to say but he had to admit to himself that he was worried for Anastasia. The Boss had looked at her like a predator looked at his prey and it had managed to make him extremely uncomfortable, someone of Ana's innocence shouldn't be anywhere near a man like Christian Grey and his sexual proclivities.

Of course, Jason Taylor wasn't the most loquacious man. How was he supposed to tell one of his friends that he was worried about his girlfriend? He couldn't exactly say what Grey had planned, if he had anything planned that was. Damn he was paranoid in his old age.

On arriving Escala Luke hurried up the service elevator and made his way straight through to the staff quarters. He didn't want to piss about, he just wanted to know what Taylor knew and what it could mean for him and Ana. That was all.

"I'll get you a beer." Gail said as soon as she spotted Luke coming into the living area. Luke just gave her a small nod as he headed towards the couch opposite Jason.

"Well?"

"Wait for your drink man, you're gonna need it." Taylor replied before swigging his own beer, needing the bitter taste on his tongue to be from the alcohol and not from the words he was about to spill out.

Luke didn't want to sit and wait for his drink. He wanted to know what the fuck he had missed while he'd been sent to collect Elliot Grey for his boss instead of waiting for Ana to arrive.

Gail didn't seem to waste any time and returned with an ice cold bottle of bud for him with a glass though Luke of course took the bottle and shook his head towards the glass, there was no point in messing around with that.

After watching Luke take a long draught of his beer Taylor settled his own between his hands and rested his elbows on his knees showing to the younger man he was ready to address him and the situation they seemed to find themselves in.

"Ok Taylor enough fucking games, what the hell happened between Grey and Ana?" Luke growled, it was no secret to anyone who worked for Grey how much of a dark and twisted son of a bitch he truly was, he was completely convoluted.

"Ana came up and I met her from the elevator, the Boss then sent me down to see some stuff with Barney, listen man, I wasn't gone fifteen minutes. When I got back she seemed fine, a little flustered but fine." Taylor stressed the last word hoping that Luke would believe him, he didn't want the younger man to be upset over this, there wasn't really anything to be upset over in truth.

"Did he touch her?"

"Kissed her hand in farewell." Taylor wasn't going to sit there and lie to the man's face.

"Bastard… I'll fucking kill him Taylor, if he goes anywhere fucking near her I'll make sure he goes nowhere near another fucking woman again."

"There will be no need for that Luke, we just have to make sure he doesn't get near Ana again but I'm going to admit I'm worried, he likes her, he's taken an interest in her."

"Fuck sakes!" Luke was gripping his beer bottle so tight his knuckles had turned white, Taylor had never seen him so angry before.

"Listen to me Sawyer, we can do what we can to keep them apart, you make sure Ana doesn't come near Grey's House or Escala and I'll do my best to keep Grey from SIP and anywhere else he may bump into her, for now that's all we can really do." Taylor hoped that it would be enough.

* * *

Christian sat in his office looking over the financial details of Seattle Independent Publishing, the work place of one Anastasia Rose Steele. He'd never really been interested in the publishing world before but now he had a lot of interest in this specific one, and it was just his luck that the place was struggling financially.

There were a lot of forms to sort, and quite a bit of red tape too, but he was determined that by the end of the week he would own SIP and then there was nothing stopping him from seeing a little more of Miss Steele.

He had been so hot and bothered after their earlier meeting. She had been a natural submissive in front of him. He guessed she wasn't very experienced in sexual acts, however, her submissive nature had been on display to him, the way she didn't look him in the eye except when she was told to, and the way she had called him Sir… damn he was getting hard at the mere memory.

From the edge of his desk he grabbed the blue file that contained everything he had been able to find on the delectable little Miss Steele. Inside was a couple of photos of her, one from SIP, another from Washington State University and a third from her driver's license. They may not have shown her petite frame to him but he could imagine that, he had seen her stood in front of him with her head bowed which was now ingrained into his mind forever. It was all he needed to set his imagination on fire and he was able to visualise her naked in his playroom.

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his rock hard erection, gripping it tightly. His eyes went from the pictures on his desk to closing in a flash, and images of Anastasia Rose Steele at his mercy in his red room danced through his mind. God! He could see her in various positions on his various apparatus. Her alabaster skin would turn pink at the work of his hand, or maybe a flogger or riding crop, damn she may even enjoy the bite of a cane, she may have been inexperienced but she may also find fast that she loved the pain, oh he could only wish and desire.

He came violently, like a teenage boy reading porn, all over his hand and specks of semen caught his suit. If he had much of a conscience then he may have felt disgusted at himself, but all he did feel was euphoric as he was going to make Anastasia… his.


	9. Chapter 9

**What if Ana never interviewed Christian, never met him at her graduation but instead meets him when she's dating Luke Sawyer? Is Ana's fate in the hands of her boyfriend's kinky boss who obviously likes her or is she destined to be happy and normal with one of his security guards?**

**I don't own FSOG, FSD, FSF, or any of its characters or storylines, this is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

**AN: Thank you everyone who responded to my facebook poll, I've decided what I'm going to do, I'm going to start by dragging it out! Ha! Enjoy!**

It had been a very successful six weeks for Luke and Taylor, they had managed to keep Christian completely away from Anastasia Steele and to them it was a good thing, to their boss, not so good. He was frustrated, he didn't realise that the fact he hadn't bumped into the delectable little Miss Steele was because his two security guards were conspiring against him to protect the innocent brunette.

Ana couldn't believe how much time had passed since she'd been with Luke, he was perfect in almost every way, he took her out almost every night or they'd sit in and cook together but the one thing she wanted more than anything else, it seemed he wasn't ready to give her. And that was sex. Ana had been hinting that she was more than ready, she asked him to stay overnight more than once and now she was starting to wonder if he just wasn't that into her.

Of course, Luke was a little more than just that into her. He was head over fucking heels in love with her and was considering asking her to move in with him even though so little time had passed in some ways. He thought Ana was the one for him, he wanted her to be his wife, he wanted someday for her to carry his children, their children, he wanted to give Ana the happily ever after that she deserved but realistically he knew it was too soon.

He knew Ana was ready to have sex with him, she had been hinting so much, her hands running up and down his thighs and closer towards his groin every time they made out but he was going to make Ana's first time as special as he could and for that he had booked them this weekend away together.

Kate Kavanagh had been a big help to Luke Sawyer, she knew of Luke's plan on taking Ana out to dinner and a show before surprising her with a suite at a spa lodge where they would share a bed for the first time and hopefully, have sex for the first time, followed by a day of pampering together. It was going to be special and memorable for Ana, and she was always going to look back at it and smile… or so he hoped. This was he woman he wanted to have for the rest of his life and if that was going to happen then she would most definitely look back on this weekend and smile.

Taylor had helped Sawyer secure the weekend off without having to be on call. They were so used to being on call twenty four hours seven days a week. It had almost given Christian a heart attack when Taylor told him that Luke was taking Saturday and Sunday off, he actually surprised his head of security by asking for details, Taylor had gladly told him that Luke and Ana were going to have a weekend away, no disturbances. It had made Christian's blood boil.

Little did Luke Sawyer know that Christian had heard him and Taylor having a conversation about the weekend that Anastasia would give up her virginity. Christian had been shocked to find out that the sexy Steele was a virgin but it had also made her more appealing, she was innocent, completely untouched and untarnished and he wanted her… he needed her… he would have to do something and fast if he had any hopes of stopping her from giving her virginity to Luke fucking Sawyer.

He admittedly had become obsessed with the blue doe eyed brunette that his security guard had been dating for over six weeks.

Kate took Ana to Esclava, a high end salon that usually took weeks to get an appointment, she was determined to have Ana primed and primed for Luke but it was hard because it was a surprise, Ana had no idea about the weekend Luke had planned, only that a dress would be delivered to the apartment later in the afternoon and she was to try it on, he would then collect her in the evening wearing the dress unbeknown that Kate will have packed her an overnight bag.

"Hello Miss Steele." Ana looked up into the eyes of Elena Lincoln, the woman she had only ever met the once when she had been on her first date with Luke.

"Mrs Lincoln." She replied shyly, there was something about this platinum blonde that she didn't like, she caused a fear inside Ana that she couldn't explain.

"So what are you here for?"

"Haircuts first I think." Kate said taking charge.

"Ok and you are?" Elena eyed Kate suspiciously, like she was the devil or something, Kate wasn't bothered, she was a very superior woman but it intimidated Ana to no end.

"Katherine Kavanagh." She replied.

"Ok ladies, why don't we step this way, I'm available and Franco is too."

Ana hoped she would get whoever Franco was, she didn't want Elena Lincoln anywhere near her hair but of course she didn't get her wish. Franco was a vivacious Italian gay, he was so happy when he greeted the two ladies giving them air kisses and hugs.

"Oh Anastasia you have beautiful hair, and you Katherine, so well looked after."

"Why don't you work with Ms Kavanagh Franco, I'll take care of Miss Steele here." Elena suggested and Kate happily jumped into one of the chairs.

Ana nervously sat down and accepted the cover-up Elena offered her. She watched the older woman in the mirror, how she took Ana's hair from the ponytail it had been in and combed through it with her fingers.

"You have great length." Why did that statement sound more important than it was? "Yes, I think we should keep most of the length, just get rid of the dead ends, about an inch or so from the bottom. Then layers, lots of layers, your hair is thick enough." Ana decided the best thing she could do was trust Elena Lincoln, the woman was a hair dresser and there was no way that she would do anything to Ana's hair right? "How about some low lights, some darker streaks throughout?" Elena gave Ana a false smile in the mirror which had Ana almost cowering, what was it about this woman? She couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Ana let Elena at her hair, Kate was paying her treat so she wasn't going to dictate how it should be, Kate had instantly agreed with Elena's summary so she was going to let it be and hope she liked it when it was done. Ana couldn't help but be jealous of Kate, she and Franco were laughing and joking while Elena was silently working, just catching Ana's eye in the mirror every now and again and giving her a thin lipped smile.

When her hair was setting she had her nails done, Elena did those too, giving Ana a silent mani-pedi and Ana knew given the choice she wouldn't come here again, she liked talking to the people who were working on her, laughing and enjoying being treated but this wasn't enjoyable, she was tense and nervous around Elena Lincoln.

"Right if you want to go back to the chair, I'll be with you in one moment." Elena said as she closed up the equipment she had used, throwing things in a bowl to be washed and so on.

"Uh sure." Ana said and awkwardly she walked on her heels to the chair she had occupied earlier.

"You ok Steele?" Kate asked with a brilliant smile, not wanting to sound ungrateful to her friend she beamed and nodded and hoped Kate couldn't see through it, Kate could though. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like that Lincoln woman." Ana replied bitterly.

"It's her salon, I didn't know you knew her."

"We met briefly once." Ana shrugged and Kate knew Ana was being honest.

When Elena returned she checked Ana's hair and then took her to be rinsed. Then it was blow drying.

Ana did relax a little as her hair was dried, Elena's fingers worked into her scalp with one hand while she blew warm air from the hairdryer in her hand, it was very relaxing. Ana didn't open her eyes until she felt this presence, a strong electrical current beside her.

"Hello Miss Steele."

"Mr Grey…" Ana stuttered, oh she couldn't believe this.

"It's a pleasure to see you again." He smirked and Ana on cue, blushed.

"You too." She replied quietly, she was so intimidated by this presence beside her. She just caught sight of Elena and Christian's eyes meeting, the smirk on their faces sent a shiver down Ana's spine.

"I'm glad you haven't cut it too much." Christian said his head nodding towards her hair.

"I don't think Ms Lincoln would have allowed me if I'd asked." Ana replied bitterly, she hadn't even asked Ana what she wanted, just decided over it and Ana had just gone with it.

"Elena knows what she's talking about." Christian replied making Ana feel like a scolded child, how did he do that to her? "Do you have any plans for tonight then Miss Steele?"

"Uh I guess." Ana shrugged, she did but she didn't know what they were.

"You guess?"

"Luke's surprising me." She replied shyly and she caught a glance towards Kate who was staring like a fish towards them.

"Hmm, very nice. I bet he's very much looking forward to having you for the night all to himself." The words were laced with sex, it was the only way to describe it, again Ana's cheeks turned fifty shades of pink and red and she looked submissively towards the floor. As Elena switched on the hair dryer once again Christian grinned like a school boy and leaned into Ana so he could be heard. She felt his breath on her ear, warm and damp, the charge that ran from his mere presence had her vibrating in her seat, what was he doing to her?

"You know, I could offer you so much more than he ever will."

Ana snatched her head away as if she'd been burned and scowled at Christian. What the hell was he saying? Who did he think he was? She was his staff's girlfriend and he was hitting on her?

"You can feel it too." He said leaning into her once more. "Whenever I'm near your body becomes alive, mine does to Anastasia." Her name rolled off his tongue and she was near melting in her seat, what the fuck was he doing to her. "Your innocence astounds me. I want to keep you that way for a while, make you mine."

She moved away as much as she could and glared at him, if looks could kill he'd have died on the spot but all he did was smirk, he knew he was affecting her.

"Elena must go busy day." He said going into his wallet and removing a business card. He penned something on the back and then slipped it into Ana's hand. "Until next time." He said before kissing her hand making her squirm.

She watched him leave through the mirror before catching a glance towards Elena, she was smiling something wicked and it made Ana more uncomfortable than she had been. She looked down at the business card and saw the message he'd left her.

"Whenever you need me, call me, I'll be waiting." She read and beneath it was what she couldn't only guess to being his private cell number.

A part of her wanted to tear the note into shreds, especially in front of Ms Lincoln so the message would get back to him but she didn't, she crushed it in her hand and decided she'd speak to Kate. She had no intentions of contacting Mr Christian Grey but then she wondered if she should tell Luke or maybe confide in Taylor who she shared at least a text a week with these days just to make sure he and Gail were fine and vice versa.

When they were done with Ana's hair Elena got the make-up kit out and got to work on Ana's face. Ana kept her eyes closed except when Elena ordered her to open them and when she was done and looked in the mirror she had to smile. Elena may have made Ana uncomfortable but she most definitely had done an amazing job. She looked like a different woman.

"Wow Ana you look hot!" Kate giggled as she joined her friend in the mirror.

"Ms Lincoln thank you." Ana smiled shyly, she had to thank the woman because she had made Ana up perfectly. Her hair sat on a centre parting with short layers and her loose natural waves gave it a near feathered look. Her make-up was understated but perfect, her eyes amplified, her lips in a natural pout.

"You're welcome Ms Steele. I admit I did a good job." She teased making Ana laugh, maybe Elena Lincoln wasn't so bad after all?

"So can you charge it both to this?" Kate asked handing over her credit card and Elena pushed the card away.

"Mr Grey already took care of the cost Miss Kavanagh." Elena said making both girls mouths fall wide open in surprise.

"Well that was very generous of him. Would you pass on our message of thanks?" Kate replied, it was obvious she knew this lifestyle whereas Ana felt intimidated and unsure, why the hell had he paid for their makeovers?

"Of course. Remember to spread the words ladies." Elena smiled as one of the assistants bought the girls jackets over. "I think Luke will be beside himself when he sees you tonight Anastasia." She purred making Ana squirm again.

"Oh he most definitely will." Kate agreed as she slipped into her coat. "Well thanks again Ms Lincoln we should be on our way."

"Please, Elena." She said, her voice thick with something wicked as she shook Kate's hand.

"Yeah thank you again." Ana said shyly as Kate headed for the door. Elena extended her hand to shake Elena's and was mortified when Elena took her hand and pressed her lips to it, she had the overwhelming urge to snatch her hand away and wash it but she just struggled to smile politely until Elena pulled her in closer.

"You should consider calling Mr Grey, he is just smitten with you and he can give you more sexually and materially than Luke Sawyer ever will." She whispered almost threateningly in Ana's ear.

Ana was mortified as she pulled back, quickly she hurried after Kate who realised that her friend looked like she had seen a ghost. They most definitely had to get home to a glass of wine or two and Kate was going to give Ana the well needed inquisition.


	10. Chapter 10

**What if Ana never interviewed Christian, never met him at her graduation but instead meets him when she's dating Luke Sawyer? Is Ana's fate in the hands of her boyfriend's kinky boss who obviously likes her or is she destined to be happy and normal with one of his security guards?**

**I don't own FSOG, FSD, FSF, or any of its characters or storylines, this is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

**AN: Thank you everyone who responded to my facebook poll, I've decided what I'm going to do, I'm going to start by dragging it out! Ha! Enjoy!**

"Oh Ana you look amazing." Kate says as she pulls away from where she's been putting my hair in place. I feel so unlike myself right now and I look like an alien in the dress that Luke chose me with the hair and Kate's shoes and clutch. "Luke's going to die when he sees you."

"Don't say things like that Kate." I chuckle as I turn back to the full length mirror. "Will you please tell me where I'm going?" I finally figured out that Kate was in on this surprise when I first tried the dress on and she said she knew it would be perfect on me, she had helped Luke by telling him what colours and styles would suit me most.

"Nope, it's a surprise Ana so my lips are sealed." Kate beamed making Ana glare at her. Damn, she was desperate to know where they would be going and why she was dressed in an evening gown.

There was no denying the dress was three things, sexy, exquisite and expensive. Three things Ana never aspired to wear or be. She felt a million bucks especially with the diamond earrings Kate had borrowed her hanging like chandeliers in her ears.

The dress was the epitome of perfection on Ana's slim body. It was a near turquois blue dress, with shoulder straps that went around the back and acted like a shawl. It was ruched in the front, right in the middle where there were diamantes gathered, it wasn't too much or too little, it was perfect. Especially paired with a pair of pointed toe diamond encrusted Manohlo Blahniks from Kate's shoe collection and the box silver clutch.

A knock at the front door had Ana's breath catching in her throat, he was here! She was so nervous and yet so excited to be going out somewhere with Luke, the formality of her clothes made her panic about what was in store for her. Kate slipped off to answer it leaving Anastasia to stand and take one last look in the mirror. She curled a strand of her hair nervously around her finger before letting it go and taking a deep breath while she heard Kate greet Luke. This was it.

She headed out of the bedroom and into the living room, she was shocked and frozen when she saw Luke standing by the door wearing a tux, he looked amazing, so handsome and sexy, it floored Ana.

His eyes roamed over her, taking in every inch, it had to be illegal for her to look that good right? He didn't know what to do and as his eyes met hers he couldn't say anything, he was paralysed, stunned by her beauty.

"Ok!" Kate broke the spell with a clap of her hands. "You two love birds should get going." Kate smiled flashing Luke a wink, as soon as they were gone she had work to do with Taylor and Gail which included a stop at the Four Seasons in Downtown Seattle to get Luke and Ana's room ready.

"You look amazing tonight Ana." He said as he offered her his arm, on cue she blushed and smiled shyly, her arm taking his.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Right off you go, have a goodnight, bye." Kate said pushing them towards the door, she was supposed to be meeting Jason and Gail in fifteen minutes, she was already running behind.

The couple headed out the door and down the stairs, both quiet and unsure. Luke was nervous because he hoped tonight he would be able to give Ana a real night to remember, Ana because she was just so uncertain of herself.

"This is Ruben, he'll be driving us tonight." Luke said as they arrived outside. A man stood by the door of a stretch limo in a typical chauffeur's outfit complete with cap.

"Do I get to know where we're going?" Ana asked shakily as Ruben opened the door without a single word to the couple.

"We're going to the opera." Luke said making Ana's eyes widen in surprise, she'd always wanted to see a real life opera.

The couple just looked at each other for the entire drive and when the car stopped outside McCaw Hall both were almost disappointed.

"You ready?" Luke asked as they waited for Ruben to open the door for them. Ana could only nod, she was so excited and nervous too, she'd never been to an opera before, she never thought she would go either.

There were so many people around as they entered the grand foyer of the building. Men and women and even some children all dressed in evening wear for the show. Ana almost clung to Luke as he went to fetch their tickets and get them a programme. She could only admire the view, from the dresses, to how these women stood they were all so elegant, even their smiles spoke of their good upbringing subconsciously Ana straightened out her already good posture and lifted her head more, exuding confidence she wasn't really feeling.

"Ok?" Luke asked as he turned back to Ana.

"Yes." She smiled and he kissed her temple lovingly.

"Let's go and get something to drink." He suggested and Ana just nodded and followed.

Many people looked at them as they walked by, some even stopping Luke to talk. He would introduce Ana and some of the wives and girlfriends would chit-chat with her, compliment her dress or hair, she would return the favour genuinely and would hear names of big designers she'd never even heard of before until Luke lead her away.

Eventually they got themselves a glass of champagne each and continued to mingle. Ana found out they were watching a near amateur opera group perform Verdi's Macbeth, she felt it was an absolute bonus that she knew the story so if she didn't understand it at least she could say that she did.

Once the drinks were finished an announcement came that it was time to go to their seats. Luke took Ana's arm and lead her away.

She was absolutely stunned to find herself in a private box with him. She had expected to be sitting with a crowd of people but Luke had surprised her with a box just to the two of them. He handed her a pair of binoculars and as the lights dimmed and the curtain rose he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sat back to enjoy the show.

Throughout the performance, which Ana was enjoying immensely, Luke would touch her, caress her, kiss her, it was distracting and he knew it as she would sigh contently or shiver with arousal whenever he did something. It was exactly what he wanted and when the show came to an end he was excited to leave with his girl.

"Luke that was amazing, thank you so much." Ana gushed as they got caught in traffic on the stairs towards the exit.

"I'm glad you enjoyed." He replied with a smile, she looked even more beautiful with a wide smile on her face, it left him breathless.

"Oh I did, I love it. And the dress too thank you."

"I'm pleased." He replied before kissing her lips softly, it only fuelled both their desires.

When they got back to the limo and climbed inside Ana wrapped herself into Luke's side. He was nervous now, he needed to ask her to stay the night with him at a hotel and he wasn't sure what her answer would be.

"I've booked us a room at the four seasons." He blurted causing Ana to jump up and look at him. "You don't have to but I thought we could have room service for dinner and spend the night… but if not we can go and get dinner someplace else or I could take you home or…" Her finger went to his lips, he was rambling and she couldn't think. It was now or never.

"The four seasons sounds … wonderful." She said making him smile happily. This was it, it was really going to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**What if Ana never interviewed Christian, never met him at her graduation but instead meets him when she's dating Luke Sawyer? Is Ana's fate in the hands of her boyfriend's kinky boss who obviously likes her or is she destined to be happy and normal with one of his security guards?**

**I don't own FSOG, FSD, FSF, or any of its characters or storylines, this is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

**AN: So many mixed opinions, I have this planned, I know what I'm doing and I won't change it. Based on the poll but not the actual result. I hope you love it but if you hate it just switch off, I don't mind t but this story isn't about Ana's virginity, there's so much more to come, it's going to be a bumpy ride!**

After eating a hearty meal in the living room of the suite that Luke had booked for them it was time to go into the bedroom. Both were nervous but excited, it was a heady combination. They'd both drunk enough wine to get them through it. Ana was nervous because she was about to give Luke the gift of her virginity and Luke was nervous because he was about to take it, as long as it was freely given. He'd never been with a virgin before, even his first had been a little more experience.

Luke helped Ana from her chair and she smiled happily, she had been wanting this to happen for so long now and it was finally happening, she had no doubts anymore that he may not want her, it was clear he did. He lead her silently to the bedroom and she gasped when she entered the candle lit room. Rose petals were scattered across the bed, tens of candles in glass containers lit the room up. On the bedside cabinet, condoms, which made Ana giggle, at least whoever had been here to set up had been prepared. Luke spun Ana around to face him and kissed her sensually.

She'd made out with him plenty of times but this time his kiss felt different, this time there was more in it, more being given to her and she was enjoying it completely. She melted into his arms as his hands found the zipper of her dress. He broke the kiss, leaving them both panting. His dark eyes met her sapphire orbs and she could see love there, his love for her. It didn't matter that they hadn't had sex before, he loved her anyway, she had this small fear inside of her that he would be disappointed by the sex but it disappeared as he kissed the top of her nose.

"Any time you want to stop, just tell me." He tell her and she nodded before attaching her lips to his again making him moan softly, she had no intentions of stopping this.

Luke has already removed his bow tie, jacket and unbuttoned some of his shirt so it left Ana with less to remove. Her delicate fingers danced from one button to the next as he stroked the top of her back, he wasn't quite ready to remove her dress yet, he was enjoying her nibble fingers just touching his chest.

Once his shirt was completely unbuttoned her fingers pushed up his chest and he groaned with unabashed desire. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and he let go of her back so that it could glide to the floor. It was now his turn. He spun Ana around and kissed her neck, her head fell back against his shoulder and he got to smell the strawberry and cinnamon smell of her shampoo, it was a heady combination.

He unzipped her dress slowly, letting his fingers glide along her spine as he did so, she shivered but in pleasure only, he leant in and kissed the skin just above the clasp of her strapless bra before continuing on his journey with her zipper. His lips slowly followed causing shivers of pleasure to rush through Anastasia, she whimpered in excitement making Luke smile. Even though he couldn't see her face he knew she was enjoying this.

He finally made it to the end of the zipper and began drawing the dress up, the silk beneath rubbed along Anastasia's smooth legs, the feeling not knew but somehow different. Once her had it bunched in his hands he worked it up over her head, her arms coming up naturally.

The dress ended up on the floor and Luke turned Ana around to face him. Her blue eyes were darker with her desire, hooded with dilated pupils, oh he liked this look on her so much. He took in the view of her in black lace, it was so dark against her pale skin, snow white even in the yellow and orange glow of the candle light. She was truly a wonder to behold, so stunning.

Slowly he brushed her hair over her shoulders, taking the time to tuck it behind her ears, she smiled shyly and bit down on her bottom lip, he smiled and leant in to kiss her, causing her to let go of her lips to return the kiss.

"Ok?" He asked softly, he didn't want to ruin the mood or the moment but he had to just check and make sure she was ok, he just needed to know she was completely with him.

"Yes." Her voice was hoarse, she was trembling with nerves and desire, her head was now mush, she could think of nothing but feeling Luke take her virginity, making love to her.

"Oh Ana, you're so beautiful." He whispered quietly in her ear, she blushed and smiled, it didn't matter how many times he would tell her that she was stunning she would never believe it but tonight he wanted her to feel it. "Ana." He stepped back and took her hands in his own bringing them between them before stepping close, their hands getting caged between them.

"What is it Luke?" Worry crept through Ana, she knew there was something he wanted to say, something he was going to get off his chest before they went any further and she was worried he was going to change his mind or change hers.

"These past few weeks with you, have been so special to me. You're one of a kind, so beautiful on the inside and the outside, everyone around you sees it but you. I need you to know that I… that I love you, I have fallen in love with you and tonight… I want to show you how much I love you."

"Luke." Ana's voice cracked, no one had ever said anything so heartfelt to her before, it made her smile and cry with happiness.

"Hey don't cry, it doesn't change anything…" He wiped her tears with his thumb.

"Oh it changes everything." She smiled through a choked happy sob. "But for the better Luke because I love you too, you make me feel so happy and carefree. No one has ever made me feel like you." He smiled and leant in to her, their foreheads connecting. "Make love to me Luke." She whispered and he smiled before scooping her up in his arms making her squeal and giggle.

He lay her down on the bed and she leant up on her elbows as he stepped away. He removed his pants slowly, letting her see him reveal himself to her. He actually felt a little shy, he knew he had a good body and he could see by Ana's salacious smile that she was enjoying looking at him but it didn't stop him from feeling shy stripping in front of her.

Once he was naked he saw Ana's eyes drift down to his rock hard erection. He wasn't big but he wasn't small either, he actually was just average and he was happy with that, it wasn't how big it was it was how you used it and he was damn sure he knew how to use it.

"Will it hurt?" Ana asked as he crawled onto the bed and hovered over her and took his hands to her back.

"They say it does, I don't know Ana." He admit wondering if she was going to change her mind. She bit her lip looking worried and he threw her bra away before cupping her cheek. "If it's too soon tell me and we don't have to."

"I want to." She replied trying to smile. "But I'm scared."

"I'll do what I can to make it hurt less, I mean I did look it up on the web to get some advice." He admitted looking highly embarrassed while Ana suppressed a giggle, he may have been experienced but he wasn't too experienced that he hadn't needed some help.

"I trust you Luke." She said pulling him to her. "Make love to me."

He smiled and kissed her softly, his tongue evading his mouth. The more he kissed her the more aroused she became, he shifted his body so that his chest grazed against her hardening nipples, her small little gasps proof of their sensitivity, he loved her reactions.

He kissed her neck and Ana withered, enjoying every sensation including how his stubble would graze her skin. He kissed her shoulder blade and down towards the valley of her breasts. The gasp that echoed from her as his hands gently grasped her breath was wonderful for Luke, and as he massaged them slowly she shivered and shook, her desire becoming more prominent. He planted another kiss in the valley between them and keeping his hands on the perfectly shaped globes he kissed down to her belly button, his tongue dipping gently inside making her moan freely, oh he loved how she reacted.

His fingertips glided down the side of her body, following the shape of her waist and hips down to the lace of her panties. He planted a kiss on her pubic bone and she automatically opened her legs a little more, where they had earlier been holding him, almost constricting him from working down her perfect body, now they invited him to explore the hidden depths between them. When he kissed her core through her panties she shot upright in shock, it was clear she hadn't expected that but he leant up and kissed her lips and encouraged her without a word to lie back down, his eyes told her to trust him and she did, she loved and trusted this man.

Slowly he took her panties off, making sure to drag his fingers along her long, flawless legs as he did. She moaned freely and he loved the noises that omitted from her chest. Oh damn he was sure he'd explode before he entered her at this rate.

Once the panties were on the floor her worked back up, kissing her legs as he went, making sure to stroke the back of her knees, a hidden erogenous zone he'd read about on the internet, he found it to be true as Ana's legs slowly opened for him without a verbal command.

He could see that her core glistened with her natural lubricant in the candlelight, it made things easier that she was already highly aroused, it would make it less painful or so he believed anyhow. As he reached the top of her thigh she sighed contently and he knew she was ok. Gently he leaned into her core, getting a good inhale of her natural scent, making him dizzy with desire. As his tongue pocked out and just swiped her clitoris she moaned loudly which spurred him on. He took a long and languid lick from the small patch of skin separating her two entrances all the way up to her clitoris, he ingested her fluids greedily before sucking on the sensitive bud that caused such a perfect reaction from her.

"Luke." She moaned, he knew what she needed, he wasn't sure if she did though. Carefully he took a finger and breached her entrance, he was slow, gentle, taking his time to make sure she was comfortable. Feeling him enter her she had a small spasm, her back arching a little, her neck bending more. Luke loved seeing her react to him and has he slowly pumped his finger in an out he could feel the internal reaction as well as see the external, it was such a joy to him.

In all honesty, he'd fantasised about this moment so much. It was shocking almost how none of his fantasies could possibly match up to the real thing, having Ana here naked as the day she was born, her legs spread, her trusting him, the love she felt for him… it was just perfection.

As he felt her insides loosen and become even more moist he added a second finger, she whimpered, the pleasure almost unbearable for her as he teased and tantalised her inside, he rolled his fingers around one way then the next, slowly pulling on the skin, widening her, showing her that she would be able to take his throbbing shaft inside her.

She was close to falling apart when he withdrew. As she panted and caught her breath he reached over her to grab a condom. Their eyes met, locked, and they both smiled. He leant down and kissed her again, licking the perspiration that had gathered above her top lip making her moan quietly.

He didn't need to ask her if she was ok this time, the way she wriggled underneath him, telling him that she wanted more was enough of a signal that she was fine. As he leant back on his heels and tore open the foil packet Ana leaned up on her elbows and watched him. Her eyes widened a little as he pinched the condom and rolled it down his cock, she licked her lips greedily, this was it.

"I'll take it slow." He promised quietly as he leant back over her, she'd opened her legs wider and bent them at an angle she felt better to accommodate him. He kissed her softly, and she felt him begin to breach her entrance with his shaft. She whimpered nervously, her mouth vibrating against his, she was suddenly very scared and clung to his biceps, lifting herself up off the mattress just a little bit.

His tip just slipped inside of her, it was easier than he had expected it to be, he hoped that was because he had stretched her enough with his fingers. He bobbed the head of his engorged cock in and out just gently, allowing her to enjoy the sensation at her entrance alone. Her hands worked down his back to his firm behind and she pushed him towards her more, making him enter her more than he had planned. The moan that vibrated from her chest showed him that the action hadn't hurt her but pleasured her and he rocked again, just slowly, just enough that she could feel him massage her inner walls. Her moans were louder, her breathing was faster, he could hear the breaths between her moans and as he pushed deeper, just a little, he felt the barrier that proved she hadn't been touched by anyone before him.

"Are you ready?" He asked the wide-eyed beauty, she was clearly nervous again, she knew what had happened and why he was hovering still inside of her. She swallowed and nodded and slowly Luke pushed his hips.

"Ahh!" She moaned loudly, he could hear the pain but he continued to push slowly till he felt the barrier snap. The moan of relief that echoed from her was enough for him to push himself right to the hilt.

"Oh God." He grunted as he felt him fill her completely, her warm walls tightening around him, stopping him from moving, was she doing that consciously. "Are you ok?" He asked letting his eyes find hers once more, she smiled and nodded before shifting her hips, encouraging him. He leant in and kissed her.

As his hips rocked slowly, he could feel her insides resisting him from pulling back but welcome him openly when he rocked back in, it was a new sensation for him, every other woman he'd ever been with had been with many men before him so were stretched not tight like Ana. She became more confident the longer he moved, her hips rocking in perfect tandem to his, her hands stroking his body, her nails digging in and scratching him. He fucking loved it. The sounds of the voices of their pleasure mixed in the steamy atmosphere, if it had been a cartoon the steam would be obvious but they couldn't see anything but each other and so didn't see the this sheen on the mirrors and windows.

Their hot bodies collided, her hips hitting his as they met each other thrust for thrust. His lips and hers joined in between the snatches of air they would take. The closer to nirvana they became, the louder they became, the heavier the breaths, the more their control withered, he was determined to keep the pace slow, steady and sensual, he would have his time to take her harder and faster, this was the only time he would ever be able to take her virginity, the first time she would be able to give it and he wasn't going to lose control and ruin it.

"Oh Luke, oh Luke, oh Luke!" She was so close, he could feel her insides squeezing him tight and suddenly he was trapped and she was calling his name out, her orgasm having finally hit her. He let himself go and just rocked enough to have her clenching walls milk his own juices from his body.

"Oh Ana, my baby, Ana!" He called as she gripped him tight.

When his orgasm subsided he slipped easily out of her and rolled to the side. She watched him with a smile, catching her breath and coming down as he removed the condom from his softening shaft and tying it before dropping it unceremoniously onto the floor. He leant up and grabbed the comforter from the end of the bed and pulled it up before he pulled Ana's still panting body into his own. She rolled over and rested her head on his chest, her eyes finding his. The happiness and love that lay there almost made him want to cry, but he was tougher than that and went for a sweet smile instead.

"Ok?" He asked and she grinned and nodded before leaning up to kiss him.

"Perfect." She whispered before settling her head back on his chiselled chest. She was right, it had been perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**What if Ana never interviewed Christian, never met him at her graduation but instead meets him when she's dating Luke Sawyer? Is Ana's fate in the hands of her boyfriend's kinky boss who obviously likes her or is she destined to be happy and normal with one of his security guards?**

**I don't own FSOG, FSD, FSF, or any of its characters or storylines, this is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

**AN: Wow the response was AMAZING! Thank you so much!**

Christian sat in front of John Flynn running his hands through his hair repeatedly. He had finally given in and decided to pay his trusted shrink a visit. He needed his help. His obsession with little Miss Steele was bordering on him committing kidnap to stop the evening's events from happening.

"So explain to me what the problem is Christian." Flynn encouraged, Christian had barely spoken a word since he'd come in and Flynn was worried about him, more so than usual.

"I told you I'd met someone." He begins finally sitting back in the green couch and bringing his hands down from his hair.

"Yes, this girl who's dating Luke Sawyer." Flynn replied, he knew about Anastasia Steele and how she had a natural submissive nature and Christian's unhealthy obsession, it was already clear that no submissive would match up to this one.

"Well she's a virgin." Flynn had to admit he was shocked, that was not something he had expected from Christian's mouth.

"Oh and how does that make you feel?" Flynn managed to ask, it wasn't a question he liked asking any of his patients, it was too text book.

"A part of me… was disgusted when I first found out. I realised I could never have her, never make her my submissive because I don't do hearts and flowers, I just fuck and I fuck hard and no girl deserves their first time to be like that, especially when they've held on to their virtue so long."

"How old is this girl?"

"Twenty two." John nodded and scribbled it down, twenty two and a virgin that was very unusual.

"Ok go on."

"But then I realised hey I could do the once you know? I could make her first time special before I offered her what I could."

"And what could you offer her?" John asked, he needed these answers in order to give Christian a look at the wider picture.

"The contract, the three months, that's all John."

"So the typical sub treatment?"

"Yes." He nodded towards his shrink, what the fuck else did he think he could offer her?

"Ok continue." Flynn pushed as he scribbled down his notes hastily, he didn't want to miss a thing of this, it was obviously something big for him to need to come to him.

"Well she's been dating Luke about eight weeks now. They're good together from what I've observed, she's happy with him and he's walking on cloud nine all the time." Christian let slip a smile which Flynn noted quickly, that was a rare thing to see!

"For the past couple of weeks I've overheard snippets of conversations between Luke and Taylor, tonight Luke is taking Anastasia to the Opera as a surprise, then he has a suite booked for them in the four seasons in Downtown… and it hurts my feelings."

The last bits were such a revelation that John Flynn sat a little straighter and look at his client. Christian looked so lost, like a lost puppy, a look that Flynn was all too familiar with but it didn't make it any less shocking, the normal times for him to look like that was when discussing his early childhood not when discussing any sub or possible sub.

"Why does it hurt your feelings?" Flynn asked being very careful not set Christian off with anger, he needed to control this now, make sure he got everything out of his client so he could get the entire landscape and not just a snippet preview.

"Because… I'd fantasised for so long about taking her virginity, how I'd make it amazing for both of us. Maybe vanilla, maybe a few toys, whatever she expressed she would prefer. I'd give her an element of control, letting her experience what I do when I take control. But then… The Opera, the four seasons? I can't compete with that John, I could never give a woman that I like to spank them and fucking chain them to the cross in my playroom, I could never spend hours planning a woman's first sexual encounter like Luke has, asking friends and family to help plan it to perfection. Some time tonight the woman I… the woman I have… feelings for… will lose her virtue to someone other than me and for the first time I realise I have to let it happen."

John couldn't have put it better himself, Christian was finally growing up. He could see there was only one option for him in this situation and as much as he didn't like it and wanted to stop it instead he was sitting opposite his shrink and talking it out. Oh how times were changing!

"A part of me wants to sabotage their night, call the four seasons and cancel, call Sawyer out on a job… there's so much I could do to stop this from happening tonight, giving me more time to work on Ana and making her mine. But I can't give her the night Luke Sawyer can, not in the romantic sense anyhow even if I could make her scream my name from dusk till dawn."

"You're letting Ana make the decision." John noted.

"There's no decision for her to make, I'm the creepy guy who harassed her at the salon not the prince charming Luke has been to her. I think they love each other, I know he loves her even if I don't know her my bet is she loves him and what could I give her? Lots of hard-core amazing sex until I got bored of her or she told me she had feelings for me and that would be it, we would be over. So even if I don't like it, instead of sabotaging their evening, I'm sitting here telling you that I know, I'm no good for Anastasia Steele and I want your help in keeping me away."

John just looked at his client. A part of him felt like a proud parent whose child had just graduated. Without him having to do anything, Christian had come to some realisation, a big one. And if John Flynn didn't know any better, he would say Christian Grey had feelings for Anastasia, that went beyond the relationship he would normally have for a submissive, he just needed now to come to that realisation.


	13. Chapter 13

**What if Ana never interviewed Christian, never met him at her graduation but instead meets him when she's dating Luke Sawyer? Is Ana's fate in the hands of her boyfriend's kinky boss who obviously likes her or is she destined to be happy and normal with one of his security guards?**

**I don't own FSOG, FSD, FSF, or any of its characters or storylines, this is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

**AN: Thank you everyone for your reviews! It means so much!**

**A little short but the action happens in the next couple of chapters!**

Ana lay content in Luke's arms still half asleep. Between her legs she felt the uncomfortable throb from the previous night's activities but she wouldn't have changed a think, the slight annoying discomfort had been worth it to give Luke her virginity.

He lay wrapped around her, his chest to her back, his head beside hers as if they had been there all their life. It felt so natural, so normal. Ana sighed happily an quietly, she was overjoyed still and there was nothing in the world she could imagine pulling them apart, now she knew that she was head over heels in love and if he asked her tomorrow to go to Vegas she would jump on a plane… though she thought Vegas weddings were tacky.

"You know, you mean so much to me." Luke's voice hit her ears as his hand smoothed through her hair, did he know she was awake because until he spoke she was convinced he was sleeping. "I love you with all my heart and soul, I'm scared of losing you. I will make you a promise today and ask you to make the same promise in return but Ana I don't know why I'm not just asking you to marry me… I want you to marry me so much…"

"You do?" Ana squeaked, she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"You're awake?" He asked leaning over her, she gave a shy smile and a nod, something in her smile spoke volumes to Luke.

"I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, I mean you were… talking to me…" She said hurriedly making Luke quieten her with a kiss.

"I don't care that you heard me… I care…" He kissed her once more to soothe his doubts. "I care about what you think about what I said."

"About how much I mean to you or that you love me or that you want to marry me?"

"The last bit."

Ana smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, she may be naïve when it came to love and she had never been in love before but if she always felt for Luke what she felt for him now then she had her answer.

"I'd love to marry you some day." She said, maybe not tomorrow in Vegas but some day.

"You would?" Luke's eyes lit up like Times Square at Christmas as Ana nodded and he kissed her heard before pushing himself off the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked laughing as he walked across the room towards the door naked.

"Need something from my bag." He smiled before heading out the door.

Ana collapsed back into the pillows and smiled, she couldn't believe she had just consented to someday be Luke's wife! She had no doubts that she loved him completely and she had no doubts about that and around him she felt like she was the most beautiful and loved person in the world, he made her feel like that and so yes, she knew she was making the right decision.

Luke pounded back into the bedroom still grinning like school boy. Ana could see he had something in his hand but he was making a good job of hiding it even though he wasn't doing anything to hide his morning erection.

Once happily beside Ana in bed he pulled her into his side and held one arm around her, his fingers stroking her bare skin, she struggled to hold the satin sheets up to cover her nude breasts, she wasn't quite confident to just be nude around him like that yet.

"Ok so I've carried this around with me for years. I planned on giving it to you today as a promise of mine but seeing as you've just agreed to someday be my wife. Anastasia Steele, will you marry me?" From his right side he pulled up a black box and flicked it open with his thumb, inside was a simple ruby ring with a diamond on either side, it was stunning and in pristine condition.

"Oh Luke, are you sure? This is your Mother's ring!"

"It was my grandmother's before that too, Ana this ring is a family heirloom and I want you to have it more than anything else."

"I love it and yes, someday I'll marry you Luke." She replied with a grin as he removed the ring from the box.

Once it was securely in place on her finger he kissed it and then pulled her on top of him. As they made out Ana knew despite the soreness they would be making love once again this morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**What if Ana never interviewed Christian, never met him at her graduation but instead meets him when she's dating Luke Sawyer? Is Ana's fate in the hands of her boyfriend's kinky boss who obviously likes her or is she destined to be happy and normal with one of his security guards?**

**I don't own FSOG, FSD, FSF, or any of its characters or storylines, this is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

Monday morning came far too soon for Ana's liking, after spending most of Sunday in bed with Luke he stayed at her apartment until the early hours of the following morning where he had to go home to dress for work himself.

He had made a fuss of leaving. Telling Ana how they should think of moving in together, that he didn't want to spend another night alone in his bed, it had near made Ana cry especially when he started kissing her ring and playing with it saying how proud his Mom and Grandmother would be to see it on her finger.

Ana arrived at work in good time as always, but this morning she was in a better mood, she sang as she made the coffee and set everything up getting ready for when her boss would arrive.

"Good Morning Jack." She near sang as he walked past.

"Messages." He growled.

"Lucinda Day has finished her manuscript and it has been sent to your email address, you have a eleven am meeting with Robert Prescott to discuss his final book and the renewal of his contract and at one o'clock you have the board meeting upstairs to discuss the embargoed take over."

At this last point Jack growled, everyone knew that SIP had been bought by someone but the problem was no one knew who or why and no one knew if their jobs were safe. Ana wasn't worried, there was no point wasting her time being worried, if she lost her job then she lost her job and she might have to take a waitressing position or something till she found another assistant job.

"Get me my coffee and print out Day's manuscript and bring it through to me."

"Of course." Ana said but Jack was already on his way to his office without a word to her. He seemed in a bad mood and Ana decided that it would be better to ignore him as much as possible, avoid him.

By the time twelve o'clock arrived Jack had run Ana ragged, avoiding hadn't worked out at all and she was almost ready to tell Jack to shove it.

"Jack I'm going to head out for lunch want me to get you anything?" She asked through the door as always.

"Come in here for a moment Anastasia." He said, there was something strange in his voice that had Ana confused. She stepped inside the office and Jack stood and walked around the desk. She walked to the middle of his office, watching him and he began to circle her, his eyes roaming over every part of her.

"Hmm." He said as he continued to circle her, his eyes scanning her, taking her in. Ana felt more than a little uncomfortable, she wanted to know what Hyde was doing but hadn't the confidence to ask him.

Suddenly he stopped right in front of her, too much in her personal space. His nose was just an inch away from hers, she could smell his cigarette breath and she wanted nothing more than to turn her head and grimace but she did nothing.

"Jack is everything ok?" She asked.

"You got laid this weekend." He said sniggering, Ana flushed pink, that was rude! He shouldn't have been saying anything like that to her.

"Jack I don't think that's appropriate."

"Oh It's completely appropriate Ana." He near cackled. "You only got the job because of me." He stepped behind her. "You're now going to show me how grateful you are."

"Excuse me?" She spun and faced him in shock. "I've told you thank you."

"Oh yes, telling me is one thing but now you're going to show me how thankful you are, get on your knees."

"What?"

"Knees!" He pushed her shoulders down so hard her knees buckled and she landed on her knees before plummeting to her hands. "Oh yes, you look good like that Ana." He said seductively making Ana's skin crawl.

As she was on the floor, on her hands and knees he kneeled in front of her. She lifted her head and her eyes met his and for the first time in his presence she felt scared, there was something in his eye, something primal.

"What do you want Jack?" She asked unable to stop her voice from shaking.

"Let's start with this." He unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped them before pulling his cock out through the gap, Ana felt bile rise in her throat as his flaccid cock lay limp on his trousers. It was small in comparison to Luke's and not just because Luke's had been hard when she'd played with it.

"I think you know what to do." He growled.

"No." She shook her head and went to pull away but he grabbed her hair, wrapping his hand around her in a tight grip before he thrust her face down into his crotch, her lips smashed against his penis and she near vomited there.

"Get off!" She yelled struggling to pull away, she could feel strands of her hair being pulled out of her head as she fought but she didn't care.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled gripping her tighter and pulling her head back enough for him to be able to see her face, tears stung her eyes, they were red already but she wouldn't let him see her cry. "You owe me Ana."

"Fuck you." She said before spitting at him. His second hand came up and slapped her right across the face. She gasped as the pain shot through her cheek and she no longer had any control on her tears.

"You're going to fucking give me what I want Anastasia, either you're going to suck my cock or I'm going to shove it into that pussy, I bet you're wet already aren't you? You like it rough Ana?"

"Screw you!" She yelled earning her another slap, she knew better than to panic, Ray taught her not to panic and even Taylor had mentioned it too, he also said that she should always go for the eyes, nose, groin or stomach.

He grabbed her hair roughly and her jaw with the other hand, opening her mouth. He shoved her face down into his crotch and this time, there was no way of stopping her getting a mouthful especially with his cock having hardened some. Thinking quickly she did the only thing she could, she bit down hard.

"Argh!" He screamed letting go of her.

Ana jumped up to her feet and headed for the door but Jack wasn't going to take that. He slammed her body up before she managed to get the door unlocked and she crashed into the frosted glass frame.

"Get off me!" She screamed as she struggled, he held all his weight against her, stopping her from moving.

"You bitch bit my dick, let's see how much you like that when I'm nailing it inside your pussy." He growled already pushing her skirt up her back. Ana was petrified and she was frozen on the spot. Jack ripped her panties from her skin, it took him a few attempts and they didn't completely come from her, ending up wrapped around one thigh, Ana whimpered and struggled as he grabbed one of the sides of her blouse.

"I like it rough, the more you fight, the better for me." He said before pulling at her blouse sending the buttons flying.

Ana's fight or flight instinct suddenly went up a gear, with Jack standing behind her she threw her head back and she grimaced in pain as her head connected with his nose.

Jack yelled and stumbled back, Ana just managed to unlock the door when he grabbed her and turned her around, her knee flew up and caught him in the groin and this time he went down.

With her torn panties on her thigh, her skirt still up but not enough it revealed her and her blouse torn open she ran out of the office and into the reception. Clare saw her and jumped to her feet but Anastasia ran straight outside and tumbled face first onto the pavement.

She didn't see the black SVU that was outside the door as she started to heave, Taylor was suddenly by her side, rubbing her back.

"Ana what the fuck happened?" He suddenly felt like a protective father and any idiot could see what happened.

"Taylor." She sobbed leaning up and grabbing the lapels of his jacket.

"I'm here." He told her as Clare joined them with Ana's coat, she gently deposited it over her shoulders and stroked Ana's back.

"Jack." She said looking at Taylor… "He wouldn't stop… I bit him and I head-butted him and I kicked him before he went down and I got away."

"Ok let's get you in the car, Miss could you get the rest of Ana's belongings please?"

Clare nodded silently and hurried back into the building while Ana climbed into the car, Taylor not only knew that Luke would go mad he also knew he had the power to get Jack fired, he was one of the few who knew Christian had not long purchased SIP.

"Boss, Taylor, Miss Steele has just been attacked at SIP."

Christian was in shock, did he just hear right.

"Luke pull over." He said quickly, Luke was driving Christian from a meeting as Taylor had been busy working on the security plan for going to Aspen with Elliot and Luke had asked Taylor to pick Ana up for lunch. "What do you mean attacked Taylor?"

"Torn panties at the top of her thigh, her blouse ripped open, her skirt half way up her back. I don't think he quite got to the point of raping her, seems Miss Steele defended herself." Christian could hear the element of pride in Taylor's voice at Anastasia's reaction.

"Take her to Escala, Luke get the fuck to SIP, Ana's been attacked and that fucker's fired."

"Ana? Is she ok? Is she hurt?" Luke was worried.

"Just get to SIP and we can deal with the bastard, Taylor's taking Ana to Escala." Christian informed him but Luke was already driving like a bat out of hell.

Ana was curled up on the front seat covered by her own jacket and Taylor's coat. She was shaking now, really shaking and Taylor knew she was in shock. He wanted to deal with the bastard himself for hurting the woman who had become like a daughter to him but he knew Christian and Luke would deal with him, he just hoped Christian would let Luke get a punch or two in.

Outside SIP Luke came to a screeching halt and he and Christian both dove out of the car just as Hyde walked out of the building with a smug smile.

"Hyde." Luke growled stepping forward. Luke saw the man's hand go into his pocket.

"Hyde you're fired, SIP, I bought it you're fired." Christian said stepping forward.

"Gun!" Luke yelled and he dove, just as the shot went off.


	15. Chapter 15

**What if Ana never interviewed Christian, never met him at her graduation but instead meets him when she's dating Luke Sawyer? Is Ana's fate in the hands of her boyfriend's kinky boss who obviously likes her or is she destined to be happy and normal with one of his security guards?**

**I don't own FSOG, FSD, FSF, or any of its characters or storylines, this is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

**WOW! The response was absolutely PHENOMENAL! Thank you guys so much! Well I know you're all desperate to know what happens so here goes!**

Ana sat on the couch in the great room of Escala. Gail put a cup of tea in front of her as well as a glass of wine and a shot of brandy. Taylor had carefully wrapped her up in a blanket and now he was nervously waiting to hear from Luke or Christian.

He'd called Christian over Luke because Christian has the power to fire Hyde, also, he'd beat him up without killing him. Luke on the other hand wouldn't have stopped until Hyde stopped breathing and then some.

He'd tried calling both his boss and friend but there was no answer. With each minute that went by Taylor became more and more worried. Ana just sat on the couch, her eyes bloodshot from her earlier tears, she rocked back and forth, clinging tight to the blanket staring into the fire Gail had started because of Ana's shivering.

It was hard seeing the young woman in such a state, Ana was a light in Gail and Jason's life, they both had basically adopted her as their own daughter and the loved and cared for her as they would a child of their own. It was breaking their hearts to see her looking so broken.

"I didn't want him to." Ana said quietly, the first words she'd spoken in two hours.

"We know that Ana." Gail said finally giving an end to the fussing and excessive tiding so she could comfort Ana, but just putting her hand on Ana's shoulder had her flinching and tensing.

"Sorry." She whispered relaxing slowly into Gail's touch. "Where's Luke?" She looked up at Taylor, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

It was the one question Taylor had hoped she wouldn't ask because he still had no idea.

Hearing the elevator Taylor left Gail to attend to Ana while he went to see who it was. When he saw Christian exit the elevator, his white shirt bloody, his tie loose and also bloodied, his jacket in his arms, he knew something serious had gone down.

Ana and Gail sat hand in hand when the men entered, they both looked up. Gail's eyes widened at the sight of the blood, it shocked her to the core and she could only imagine what the blood could mean. From the looks of Christian he was ok physically and as Taylor sat him down on one edge of the U shaped couch Gail hurried to get him some beer and a shot of something stronger.

Ana looked at him with deadened eyes, it was clear to everybody that Ana was severely traumatised, she was almost catatonic, comatose, it was a shocking way to see someone you cared about.

Christian couldn't bring himself to look in her direction, it was obvious what she was thinking, what she wanted to ask but was refraining herself from or couldn't find the words too. Her eyes burned holes into Christian's skull and he knew he would have to get this over with sooner rather than later.

As Gail passed him his brandy and took his jacket from him, fussing like a mother hen only could in this sort of situation, he knocked the drink back and took in the burn. It was a necessary evil for what he was about to do.

Taylor wasn't sure if Christian was the right person to break the news to Anastasia, it was obvious to anyone it was going to be like a knife to the heart for the woman who had already been through something so traumatising once that day. In all honesty, Taylor hadn't been given anything by Christian, just one sentence that had made him wish he was there and maybe he would have been able to change the course of events.

Ana was still rocking in her seat, and shivering inside the blanket. It was hard for Christian to witness. Anyone who knew him knew recently he had started to change and he knew that he cared about Ana, especially when the news came to him of what had happened to her and now he was faced with having to shatter her heart into a million pieces and it was causing him such internal pain he wasn't sure he was going to be able to do it.

When he couldn't take the silence no more he got off the couch and moved to kneel in front of Ana. Her big blue doe eyes looked sad and cold, near empty of all emotion. It was like a kick in the gut. He took her tiny hands into his own and kept eye contact, knowing if he didn't he would break. The tears were already in his eyes. Christian Grey didn't cry!

Gail forgot where she was as Taylor hooked an arm around her. She'd already figured it out for herself and the tears ran unashamedly down her cheeks, her boyfriend comforted her quietly while he watched his boss interact with his best friend's fiancé, at the same time, he struggled to keep his own emotions in check.

"Anastasia." Christian's voice shook and cracked as he spoke and he had to cough to clear his throat, this was going to be so hard for him to do. "Luke… I'm so sorry." He shook his head, he was so choked up getting the words out proved to be difficult and it wasn't because he was mourning the death of his employee, it was because he couldn't believe he was about to cause so much hurt to the tiny young woman in front of him who had already suffered more than she should have today. "He saw the gun but Jack… Jack was too quick, he shot and Luke pushed me out the way… I'm so sorry Anastasia…"

"Is he in the hospital?" Ana asked quietly, it was clear that her brain wasn't registering what Christian was saying. From behind Christian Gail choked on a sob and Ana looked up at her briefly before looking back at Christian.

"He died Anastasia." Christian whispered. "The bullet hit his lung, the paramedics just weren't there soon enough and even if they had been… there's no saying he had any chance of survival."

"Did he say anything?" Ana asked, the question had just come out, she hadn't meant to ask but in all honesty she needed to know.

"Yeah." Christian nodded and broke eye contact to look down at the rock on Ana's finger, he hadn't known they had gotten engaged until Luke had referred to Ana as his fiancé. "He knew he was going to die so he said… he said to tell you that he'd always be with you, in your heart and that you were to find… find happiness and love because you deserved to have those. He said "Tell Ana, she will always be the only one I ever love." I'm so sorry Ana."

Christian's eyes squeezed shut while Ana looked over to Jason. Gail has buried her head in his neck and was sobbing quietly while he held around her with one arm and watched his boss shaking on the floor. His eyes met Ana's blue ones and he knew she was searching for confirmation, for truth. He just gave a small sad nod and the cry broke from her throat as her hands flew up to her face, reality finally hitting her.

Reacting without thinking Christian pulled her down to the floor and into his lap and naturally she clung to his blood soaked shirt and buried her head in his chest. He had expected to panic, to freeze or to feel some physical pain… a burning sensation but he felt none of those things, he felt remorse and regret and he was completely crestfallen as he rocked Ana back and forth in his lap. She was hysterical, crying uncontrollably. If she was trying to say anything he words were lost in translation as she cried in distraught. Her distress broke the men and Taylor and Christian cried their own silent tears.

**If you haven't yet, please give my newest Fifty Shades Fan Fiction Sins a go, it is very different and has had a mixed reception, it isn't for everyone but hey you never know unless you give it a try right? **

**Next chapter, back to what happened when Luke shouted "Gun!" **

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**What if Ana never interviewed Christian, never met him at her graduation but instead meets him when she's dating Luke Sawyer? Is Ana's fate in the hands of her boyfriend's kinky boss who obviously likes her or is she destined to be happy and normal with one of his security guards?**

**I don't own FSOG, FSD, FSF, or any of its characters or storylines, this is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

**So for those of you who did want to see Ana and Luke together, you can switch over to Beginning Again, third in series after Unwritten and Written but you really don't need to read that to read Beginning Again, other than that, enjoy!**

"Gun!" I'm thrown off of my feet and I smack the hard ground before I can really register what's going on. I've heard a gunshot, my ears are ringing with the blast, the thick smell of gun smoke is filling my nose and I can taste blood.

Was I hit? I roll onto my back but I feel no pain so I push myself up to sitting. Just a few feet away I see SIP Security tackle Jack Hyde to the ground but then my eyes change direction and come into contact with the heaving body of Luke Sawyer.

"Shit." I spit out the blood pooling in my mouth and crawl over to the man who has helped protect me over the last couple of years, his chest is heaving and blood covers the white of his shirt.

"Where were you hit Luke?" I ask already removing my own jacket.

"Chest." He wheezes, his hand just nudges the place where he was hit and he grunts and groans in pain. I push down my jacket onto the wound and put as much weight on it as I can without breaking his ribs, he calls out but I don't care, he will not fucking die. "Christian have they got him?"

"Yeah, they've got him Luke just shhh and breathe ok?" I ask him desperate for him to just fucking stay alive.

He coughs and blood splutters from his mouth, oh that can't be good. I hear sirens in the distance but they're too far away.

"Christian I need you to do something for me." Luke says quietly in between gasps of air. I lean in and the smell of blood engulfs my senses completely.

"Anything." I reply knowing that if it wasn't for this man I wouldn't be sitting here, I'd be lying where he is with a bullet in the chest, this man just saved my life.

"Tell Ana, my fiancé, my baby, tell her I love her, so much, I'll always be with her in her heart."

"You'll tell her yourself." I command but the crack that occurs in my voice is enough to prove that I am doubting that.

"No I won't. Just do it for me please. Tell her that I say to be happy. She deserves to be happy." He chokes again and I help turn his head to the side, he needs to breathe but he's choking on his own blood. I don't understand any of what's happening.

"Come on Luke fight, you'll tell Ana yourself." I encourage, I feel so scared, it's a near foreign emotion for me but it's so fucking prominent right now I may even urinate in my pants because of the fear.

"I won't she needs to find happiness and love tell her, please tell her." His glazed eyes meet mine and I nod, of course I'll tell her if that's what he wants, fuck I'd kill myself it he asked me to right now.

"She'll be the only one I ever love." He says in one last gasp of breath but then in my arms he goes limp.

"No Luke! Luke! Fucking bastard wake up! You'll tell her yourself! Luke! Luke!" I feel a pair of arms wrap around my body and I fight them as tears run freely down my face.

"Woah there man, woah there, come on. He's gone."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Detective Amaro and you are?"

"Christian Grey." I reply, my eyes closed as I stay firmly on my knees on the ground.

"Ok Mr Grey, can you get up? I need to ask you a few questions." I look to my right and I see that Jack Hyde is gone.

"Where's Hyde?"

"My colleagues have taken him to the police station Mr Grey, now how about you tell me a little about what happened?"

"Hyde attacked a … a woman… I received a call about it and had Mr Sawyer drive here." I look at Luke's body as it is quickly covered up. "I told Mr Hyde he was fired and then Luke shouted gun. He threw me down to the floor just as I heard a gunshot."

"So you didn't see exactly what happened?"

"No, but Hyde shot Luke. There was no one else here."

"Ok Mr Grey, and the woman who was attacked what's her name and how can I contact her?"

"Anastasia Steele, uhh, you'll have to contact me and I'll be able to contact her." I am void of all emotion but confusion, I just want to go home and have a bath, rid myself of the stench of blood that's seemingly on my hands for the foreseeable future.

"Ok Mr Grey, if you can just give your contact information and I will see to it that I contact you for your official statement and Mr Hyde's, do you suspect she will be pressing charges for the assault."

"Sexual assault." I correct him and his eyes widen in shock and horror, yeah bastard I fucking know, I still want to ring fucking Hyde's neck for what he did to Ana and even though I am anti-gun I want to put a bullet in his head for what he did to Luke. "Here's my business card." I say handing one from my pocket to the Detective. "I suspect Miss Steele will be staying at my apartment for the foreseeable future, she was Mr Sawyer's fiancé."

"Would you like someone to come and break the news to her?"

"No, I will do that." I say feeling sick with the thought of having to but I know it has to be me, Luke gave me messages to give her and I fucking will give her them.

"Very well, as Mr Sawyer's employer do you have details of his next of kin?"

"Anastasia is his next of kin." I say exsasperated, I know Luke had the forms filled changing everything important to Ana, it's what happens when you don't have any family.

"Then she will at some point need to come and identify the body, it's protocol Mr Grey."

"Of course." I nod. "Uh… I'm in no fit state to drive… could I get a ride?" I ask feeling the adrenaline leave my body, fucking hell this is a shitting nightmare that I'm going to wake up from soon right?

"Of course Mr Grey, I'll organise that for you now." He says with a nod and as he leaves I turn to see the forensic team beginning to tape everything off and mark places with yellow numbers. I need to get out of her before I vomit.

"Mr Grey, I'm Officer Daniels, I'll drop you off at home and organise someone to bring your vehicle."

"Thanks." Is all I can really manage as I follow the young uniformed cop over to the marked car to be taken home where I will have to face Anastasia and Taylor and tell them that the man they love and adore, one as a son, one as a soon to be wife, that their loved one has been killed… and it's all my fault.

**If you haven't yet, please give my newest Fifty Shades Fan Fiction Sins a go, it is very different and has had a mixed reception, it isn't for everyone but hey you never know unless you give it a try right? **

**Next chapter, back to what happened when Luke shouted "Gun!" **

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**What if Ana never interviewed Christian, never met him at her graduation but instead meets him when she's dating Luke Sawyer? Is Ana's fate in the hands of her boyfriend's kinky boss who obviously likes her or is she destined to be happy and normal with one of his security guards?**

**I don't own FSOG, FSD, FSF, or any of its characters or storylines, this is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

"I'll run you a bath Ana." Gail said quietly as Ana sat frozen on the bed in one of the Escala guest rooms, it had been an agreement between Taylor, Gail and Christian that Ana wasn't in any state to go home and she hadn't seem to reject them when they asked her if she wanted to stay, in all honesty her eyes screamed that she didn't want to be left alone.

She hadn't spoken a word, she'd cried herself dry and allowed Taylor to carry her up to the spare room and sit her on the bed before he went to deal with Christian who seemed to be broken. Gail had tried to get through to Ana, to get her to say something but she hadn't and running the young woman a bath was the last resort.

Once the water was hot enough Gail went through to the bedroom to find Ana hadn't moved a muscle. All she wanted to do was lay down in the arms of her man and cry over the loss of a friend but the fact Ana needed her was keeping her going.

"Come on sweetie." Gail encouraged offering Ana her hand. Dead blue eyes look up from the floor and met Gail's sorry stare. She felt her heart crack at the poor young girl she saw in front of her and it took everything in her power not to sob.

Ana managed to find the strength to slip her hand into Gail's and allowed herself to be led into the bathroom. Gail sat Ana down and she knew there was no hope of Ana getting herself into the bath.

"I'm going to take your blouse off ok?" Gail said quietly, she didn't want to just get on with stripping Ana and helping her into the bath, the young woman had been sexually assaulted though Gail had a feeling that the assault was very far from her mind.

Ana gave just a small nod of the head in acknowledgement and when Gail began removing her blouse, one button at a time, she didn't even move to blink. Gail felt her heart breaking more and more with her heart hurting.

Once her blouse was off Gail pressed her hand to Ana's cheek and Ana's eyes screwed shut as she pressed her cheek harder into Gail's hand, seeking comfort.

"Let me finish getting you out of these clothes." Gail said pulling Ana to her feet.

Ana was a little more co-operative in helping Gail remove her pants and then in her bra and panties Gail helped the broken woman into the bath.

The warm water enveloped her and Ana brought her knees to her chest and buried her head into the crook between her knees and chest. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed and Gail had to blink her tears back in order to get Ana washed. After doing her back she coaxed Ana so she could get to her front and then she got to Ana's face which was streaked with tears, mascara and Luke's blood from where she'd buried her face into Christian's chest.

Once she was all clean Gail drained the water and quickly got a towel and helped Ana out of the bath. When they entered the bedroom Gail had to smile when she saw a pair of Taylor's shorts and his t-shirt on the bed.

Quickly Gail changed Ana and then got her into the bed. Ana didn't say a single word the entire time and once Gail had Ana tucked into the covers she ran her fingers through her hair and hoped that tomorrow she would say something.

"My heart hurts." Ana croaked, her voice was so dry.

"I'm sorry my dear girl." Gail replied.

"Will it stop hurting?"

"I'm sure it will."

"But not soon." Gail noticed at once that it wasn't a question.

"No. Not soon." She agreed.

ILB

"How is she?" Christian croaked as Taylor entered his office.

"Gail has her in the bath, I left some clothes on the bed for her, I'll go and find something for the morning."

"Put it on the company card."

"Yes Sir." Taylor said not surprised, it was already clear that Christian cared for Anastasia, whether it was because he fancied her or not, he was caring for her, something Taylor had never seen him do with one of his subs before.

"Drop the Sir and talk to me Jason." Christian said and Taylor didn't fail to notice the hint of desperation in the younger man's voice.

"What do you want to know Sir?... I mean Christian."

"How is she?"

"Hurt, very hurt." Taylor replied his voice dropping low and sadness consuming his face. Christian actually was close to falling into the man's arms and sobbing like a baby, it took every ounce of control he had not to.

Christian's eyes closed and Taylor could see the pain on Christian's face, in his eyes, it was something he'd seen before but this time it was stronger, more obvious.

"The police need statements from me and her, possibly you too, can you arrange for them to come here tomorrow rather than us having to go there. I don't think Anastasia needs the stress of going to a police precinct."

"Of course."

"And also, contact Anastasia's family, let them know she's safe they may want to come here… uh who does she have?" Christian's mind was blank, he had all her information in the file with her background check but his head was spinning.

"There's her roommate a Katherine Kavanagh, her Mother and step father in Savannah and her father in Montesano."

"Let her roommate know she won't be home tonight, give little details. I was interviewed by her… she's a fucking bossy woman." He half laughed but there was no real happiness there, it was a laugh of a desperate man.

"Of course."

"And if her father and mother need to get here send the helicopter to Montesano first then get the jet to Savannah if it's needed."

"Yes Sir." Taylor went for the door, he needed to keep busy…

"And Taylor."

"Yes Sir?"

"Thank you." Christian said and Taylor just managed a nod and left to get the job done.

Christian collapsed heavily into his chair before his own tears engulfed him. He wasn't an emotional man but this day had brought out so many new thoughts and emotions and he couldn't believe he had held a man and… and a friend… while he died. Not only a man and a friend but a man who had just asked the woman he loved, the love of his life to be his wife, he'd made love to her and asked her for her hand in marriage and she'd agreed and that woman had just suffered the trauma of almost being raped, of actually being assaulted and then had the man who'd assaulted her murder her fiancé in cold blood.

The worst thing was Christian knew that bullet was meant for him, Luke had pushed him out the way and taken the bullet. Christian had nothing, not really, there was his family and his business but he had nothing else, no real joy in his life. Elena and his subs was his private life and if he had been shot and died on the street no one would have missed him the way Ana was missing Luke.

Once he'd done crying Christian got out of his chair and made his way to his bedroom and to the shower to wash off the blood that he was covered in. Though he knew there would be blood on his hands always, he knew he would never be able to forgive himself, he was scared that Taylor and Gail wold blame him for the death of his friend and he wondered if the young woman upstairs would ever be able to look at him.

ILB

Christian sat at his piano with his head in his hands. Nothing was helping, not the four glasses of bourbon, not the three glasses of wine and definitely not the melodies he'd been playing on the piano. His head was a mess and he knew he would have to ask Flynn to talk to him, maybe getting Flynn to come to the house, maybe have him try talk to Ana about the assault and losing Luke.

An ear splitting scream hit Christian's ear and he knew who it was and wear it was coming from. Without a second thought he was off the stool and running up the stairs. He knew nightmares, he knew how scary the night could be and how horrible and evil sleep could be. If he could go without sleep then he wouldn't sleep!

"Anastasia." He gasped as he saw the small girl sat bolt upright, screaming one long continuous high pitched scream. Knowing how he reacted to nightmares he knew violence was a real possibility and though he though Ana wouldn't be able to really hurt him he didn't want to hurt her either.

"Shh Anastasia, Ana you're safe baby…" Baby? "You're safe, you're ok, it's Christian and you're safe in bed. Please wake up sweetheart…" Sweetheart? "And see your safe, you're safe, please Anastasia… please…" His voice cracked just as the scream stopped and whimpering followed.

"Help me…" Ana's small voice hit Christian's ears and he sat on the bed and gently stroked her hair out of her face, she'd been crying and sweating, her hair was stuck to her cheeks and forehead.

"You're safe Anastasia."

Her blue eyes slowly opened, the fear so palpable. Christian felt himself feeling her pain. If he had a heart, he was sure it would have broken.

"Mr Grey?" She squeaked.

"Yeah, Christian, you're safe. You were having a nightmare, I heard you."

"I'm sorry." Her voice shook and Christian just wanted to hold her and let her know she was completely frightened and would probably hate it.

"Don't apologise. Lay down and go back to sleep. You're safe here ok?"

"Please don't leave me." She pleaded and Christian had to close his eyes to stop his tears from falling, he had never seen someone so vulnerable before, someone in so much pain, someone he cared about in agonising hurt.

"I won't. Just lay down, I'll lay beside you ok?"

"Thank you." She replied and her voice had stabalised some.

Christian climbed into the bed beside her and he was shocked when she rolled over and buried herself in his chest, her hands pawing at his t-shirt , her legs up making her in foetal position. Christian wrapped his arms around her and she shivered in his arms.

"Shh, you're ok, you're safe I promise." He reassured and he felt her grip loosen but she didn't let go completely.

What was surprising him more was how it didn't bother him that she was touching his chest, the place no one was allowed to touch. Having Ana there felt right, it was comforting him as much as it was comforting her. It was shocking, mind boggling. He would have to mention this to Flynn tomorrow but for now, his eyes drooping won and he fell asleep, holding the sleeping heartbroken angel.


	18. Chapter 18

**What if Ana never interviewed Christian, never met him at her graduation but instead meets him when she's dating Luke Sawyer? Is Ana's fate in the hands of her boyfriend's kinky boss who obviously likes her or is she destined to be happy and normal with one of his security guards?**

**I don't own FSOG, FSD, FSF, or any of its characters or storylines, this is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

**Yes Amaro and Benson – throwing a bit of SVU into FSOG just because I can lol!**

Ana sat on the couch in the great room of Escala shaking all over. Taylor had been that morning and bought her some clothes, Gail had helped him under Christian's instructions to get her something's to wear for the next few days, panties, clothes, pyjamas, whatever it was she needed.

She was feeling extremely uncomfortable sitting in a too big look brown cashmere sweater and jeans which had come from Neiman Marcus along with a pair of sneakers instead of the kitten heels she had worn to work the previous day. Her eyes were red raw where she had spent the entire morning crying, the grieving process having already begun.

Christian had been an absolute God-send to her. He had made sure she ate, was comforted when she needed to, got some alone time when she requested it. He'd wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and continuously brought her hot water and a tea bag while Gail had been out with Taylor.

He was worried about Ana. He'd never dealt with anyone grieving before, never been through the process himself, not really. He understood she was hurt but he couldn't read her mind, he didn't know what she was thinking about when she would start shivering as if cold even though she was wrapped up in a blanket and the electric fire was blazing.

The one thing he knew was that he wanted to help her, he just had no idea how. He'd already been through Luke's files. He had everything changed only yesterday morning, the person to be notified of his death and his will had all been changed. Ana didn't know she was about to inherit everything Luke had, his money which was a substantial amount as he never went anywhere to spend the ridiculous amount Christian paid him, his apartment which Christian had bought for him in order for him to live nearby. The funeral arrangements were made too, Luke having been in the FBI would be allowed to have his coffin draped in the flag but he would have just a basic service, no military funeral of any kind. It was all planned and paid for by Christian, all anyone would have to do would be to attend.

When Detective Amaro arrived he was partnered with an older looking woman, beautiful with long brunette hair, eyes that spoke volumes. She had a look about her that Christian knew Ana would find comforting.

"Mr Grey." Amaro offered his hand to the younger man in front of him and Christian shook it as if he was sealing a business deal. "This is my partner Detective Benson."

"Pleasure Mr Grey." She said but it was clear she was saying it for the sake of it, her eyes were nowhere near Christian but focused on the scared child-like woman over his shoulder.

"Thank you both of you for making this trip, I know it's unusual."

"It's no problem Mr Grey, we'd like to take Miss Steele's statement first, as she was the first one involved in the incidents that occurred yesterday."

"Of course, right this way." Christian signalled his hand towards Ana and the two detectives walked ahead of Christian to her. "Anastasia, these are Detectives Amaro and Benson, they want to take your statement about what happened yesterday. I'll wait in my study…"

"Don't leave me." She begged quietly. Christian hadn't expected it but it was clear Benson had because she reacted and sat down beside Ana.

"You have nothing to be scared about anymore Anastasia, ok? You're safe now I promise." Benson said encouragingly but Ana barely glanced at her and looked at Christian, her eyes pleading with him not to leave her.

"Please." She requested with desperation.

"Ok, I will stay right here." He said sitting beside her on the opposite side to Benson, if Anastasia wanted him there then he would be right there.

He helped her put her empty cup down, her hands shaking too much for her to manage alone. She was so small beside him, so tiny and fragile. He wanted to hold her and never let go of her. It was a strange feeling, a very strange one. He'd been protective before but never in this way, the thought of harm coming to this beautiful young girl made his chest ache.

"Ok why don't you start wherever you're comfortable starting Anastasia?" Benson said and Ana nodded and looked toward Christian, he held her hand in his own tightly and offered her support without words.

"Jack had been in a bad mood all morning, he's been running me all across the office and I was exhausted." Her eyes drifted shut and Christian could only imagine the pain that was there, the images she was seeing in the darkness of her closed eyelids.

"Ok sweetie, just take deep calm breaths." Benson encouraged, Christian liked her more and more, she seemed to genuinely give a shit how Anastasia was feeling whereas Amaro was sat silently writing.

"I went to his office to tell him I was going for Lunch, I was planning on meeting with Luke…" Her voice cracking was like a punch in the gut to Christian but as he went to let go of Ana's hand she squeezed it tighter, she didn't want him to let go. "It was really weird, I knew it was… I knew it was why did I go in there? why didn't I…"

"Hey, hey." Benson's gentle called tore Ana's gaze away from Christian as the Detective took a hold of the young woman's free hand. "Don't ask why, it wasn't your fault do you understand?" The dark brown eyes of the detective looked deep into Anastasia's soul and slowly Ana nodded, the detective wasn't lying, she was telling her the truth, it wasn't her fault. She needed to remember that.

"He made a snide comment about me having sex on the weekend and then he said he wanted me to thank him for giving me the job and that verbally wasn't what he meant. He pushed me down on my knees and I landed on my hands…" Ana's voice went up a pitch and began shaking. Christian gently put his arm around her and she jumped at first but then relaxed into his touch, never letting go of the Detective's hand. She turned to look at the detective for a sign of some sort but all she got was care, the detective who had never met her clearly cared.

"He knelt down in front of me…" Ana's voice was quiet and she was hiccupping, struggling not to cry and to be strong, Christian had so much admiration for her at that moment. He realised exactly how strong she was. "I asked him what he wanted and he said 'let's start with this' and he pulled out his penis…" She dragged in air and buried her face straight into Christian's chest. He held her tight and allowed her a moment to regain herself. He couldn't imagine what that had been like for her, she'd only ever, to his knowledge, seen one penis and that was Luke Sawyer's, she'd only had sex with one man for definite and he couldn't wrap his head around what damage Jack Hyde had done on Ana's mentality especially considering the one person she probably wanted here holding her had been killed by the same man who was causing her so much turmoil.

"Are you ok to continue?" Benson asked as Ana slowly sat back up. She nodded sheepishly and look to Christian.

"Could I get a glass of water please?" She asked shyly.

"Of course, I'll get that for you." He surprised them both by kissing her temple. It wasn't sexual, it was just a caring gesture from him to her that had shocked both of them completely. Ana was frozen for the moment, her mind going wild, she was terribly confused.

"Was there a reason you wanted him to leave?" Benson asked dragging Ana's eyes from the floor to meet hers.

"No I just need some water, can we wait for him to come back please?" She asked, she couldn't face this alone. She needed Christian, the man who had comforted her after a nightmare, who'd held her in his arms all night, who had soothed her worries and fears all morning.

Christian returned and handed Ana the water which she gulped down greedily. Her throat had been so hoarse while talking, battling the lump in her throat had been hard.

"I pulled back and he grabbed my hair, he said I knew what to do. He thrust my face down onto his …"

"His what? I need you to say the word Anastasia." Benson encouraged softly.

"His penis." Ana whispered, she was ashamed it was clear to everyone in the room, though she had no reason to be ashamed, it wasn't her fault. "I fought against him and he dragged my head back by my hair. I'd told him to get off, he told me 'oh no you don't' as I struggled. He said I owed him." She spat the last five words out in pure disgust. "I said 'fuck you' and I spat at him. He slapped me…" her voice broke and Christian could only rub her shoulder as Benson rubbed her thumb across Ana's knuckles, as the young woman stared at the fire it was clear that in her mind's eye she was replaying the scene.

"Are you ok to carry on?" Benson asked as Ana took another gulp of water, she felt for Ana and wanted to make sure she was comfortable but in order for them to do their job they had to get this done.

"I'm ok." She whispered. "After he slapped me he said I was going to give him what he wanted, that I was either going to suck his… his cock or he was going to shove it… in my pussy."

"Those were his words?"

"Yes." Ana replied, she couldn't believe she'd even said those words out loud. "He said he bet I was wet already, that I probably liked it rough. I shouted 'screw you' and he slapped me again and pulled at my hair roughly and grabbed my jaw the other hand opening my mouth before he shoved me face down into his crotch, I was choking and so I bit down on him."

"You bit his penis?" Benson was struggling not to chuckle at this revelation.

"Yes, hard, I drew blood I could taste it." Ana replied with a grimace. "He screamed and let go of me and I ran towards the door but he body slammed me. I screamed for him to get off me, all his weight was against me I was pinned. He said 'You bitch bit my dick, let's see how you like that when I'm nailing it inside your pussy' he was pushing my skirt up. I was so scared I froze… I didn't know what to do… inside I was panicking but I couldn't move…"

"That's normal, it's ok." Benson reassured as Ana began fighting tears once more. It was clear she was struggling to finish the story.

"He tore my panties off as much as he could, they were dangling around my thigh, then he ripped my blouse, he said he liked it rough and the more I fought the better it was for him. I threw my head back and it hit him, he stumbled back and I made my escape, straight out the office straight out the front door until I collapsed on the sidewalk and Jason Taylor helped me and bought me here."

"Ok, that's good, well done Ana that's done now ok?" Benson reassured as Ana began to cry. Christian pulled her into him this time and rocked her gently, like a child.

"I'm tired Christian can I go to lie down?" She asked quietly, she just wanted to get out of the room.

"Of course, do you want me to take you up?"

"How about I go? You need to give your statement to Detective Amaro." Benson said getting to her feet, Christian knew he couldn't argue with her, there was something 'no nonsense' about her.

Ana left the room with Benson right behind her, neither said a word as they climbed the stairs and once in the bedroom Ana collapsed onto the bed in floods of tears. Benson just sat down on the edge and rubbed her back, understanding more than anyone how hard it was, having worked with victims for so long.

"That bastard tried to rape me and then he killed my fiancé, how am I ever supposed to deal with that?" Ana asked more to herself out loud than to Benson.

"You will, in time." Benson said quietly and Ana pushed herself up to sitting.

"He took everything from me." Ana whispered looking at the woman beside her. "Detective Benson he took everything, I was so happy on Sunday, I woke up and I got engaged to the man I loved so much… I'll never get to be his wife, I'll never get to share a bed with him again… I don't care what he did to me… he could do it ten times over if I just got to see Luke one more time."

Downstairs Christian quickly filled in the Detective on what had happened when Luke was killed. When Taylor arrived it was his turn and Christian dismissed himself to check on Ana. He found Detective Benson holding her hand and talking quietly to her, and it seemed Ana was calmer than she had been since she'd arrived from SIP yesterday.

"You're done?" Ana asked, her eyes finding Christian.

"Detective Amaro is just talking to Taylor now."

"I need to call Kate… she must be worried sick by now…"

"Ana, I had Taylor call Kate and your parents, your Dad is on his way over and Kate will be here from work."

"I need to get home I have work I…"

"Ana, you don't need to worry." He knelt down in front of her. "You're welcome here as long as you need, you're off work with full pay until you're ready to go back, please don't worry about those things."

"You did that for me?" She asked quietly and Christian nodded softly before being surprised by Ana diving into his arms. He held her tight and looked over at the Detective who had a thin lipped smile. He couldn't understand what was going through Ana's mind but he could be there for her.

"I have a friend on his way over, a Doctor John Flynn, he's a psychiatrist, he's someone you can talk to if you want."

"You think I need a shrink?" Ana asked her mouth open in shock.

"No I don't." Christian chuckled weakly, it was an empty laugh but he needed to somehow reassure Ana. "I think you might appreciate someone to talk to who isn't involved."

"Thank you." Ana whispered before she snuggled into Christian.

He held her in his lap and glanced up at the Detective, she knew what to do, she could help him if he asked but the thing was he couldn't, he couldn't find the words.

He glanced down at Ana and saw her sleeping, it was good that she was sleeping, she would need to be rested.

The detective stood and rolled back the duvet allowing Christian to lay Ana down. He pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and kissed her head gently.

"Will she ever get over this?"

"With you by her side I think so." The Detective smiled kindly before making her way out the room, had she seen how much Ana meant to him?

After saying goodbye to the Detectives Christian had Taylor follow him into the office.

"I need you to do something for me as covertly as possible."

"Go on." Taylor encouraged, he would do anything especially if it meant helping keep Ana safe.

"Get someone to tear down the playroom, re-decorate it, all without Anastasia seeing."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." He replied with a firm nod dismissing his employee, he didn't want anything to do with that room again, the thought of it brought bile to his throat. Hurting women, that's what he did and enjoyed and whether it was consensual or not he saw that he was no better than Jack Hyde, getting kicks out of hurting tiny brunettes. Well not anymore.

**AN: Taking a break from fanfic for a few days. To keep up with me Twitter me authorsteffdawn or Steffie Dawn as I also will be staying away from facebook too**


	19. Chapter 19

**What if Ana never interviewed Christian, never met him at her graduation but instead meets him when she's dating Luke Sawyer? Is Ana's fate in the hands of her boyfriend's kinky boss who obviously likes her or is she destined to be happy and normal with one of his security guards?**

**I don't own FSOG, FSD, FSF, or any of its characters or storylines, this is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

Doctor Flynn was a younger man than Anastasia had expected, she sat beside Christian on the couch once again feeling sick to her stomach and terrified. Being in the presence of yet another man who she didn't know was making her feel on edge and she would not let go of Christian for a second.

"What you've been through Anastasia is very traumatic, and I know that you're probably feeling very out of sorts but that's ok." He said speaking to Ana as if she was a child but she didn't mind it, in all honesty she was quite glad that he was being gentle with her because she felt like weak glass, one wrong move and she'd shatter.

"Anastasia maybe you can tell Doctor Flynn what happened from your point of view." Christian encouraged, he was hurting seeing Ana so vulnerable and he wanted so bad to help. While the three of them sat in the great room upstairs men were demolishing the playroom and redecorating it without Ana knowing anything.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Ana replied quietly, she wanted to just forget about it all, hide under the covers and pretend that none of it was happening that it was all just a terrifying nightmare she was going to wake up from.

"Ok, that's ok Anastasia you don't have to talk about it right now." John said meeting Christian's eyes begging him without a word to just let him handle it. "Why don't you instead telling me how you feel?"

"Dirty." Ana replied without missing a beat. "Really, really dirty."

The truth was dirty was the overriding emotion and she hated it, she wanted to grieve for Luke but she couldn't because every time she thought of him she thought of their first time and then that would link to Jack Hyde's vile comment about her getting laid on the weekend and then her memory would be penetrated by the violent assault.

"I feel him all over me." She shivered, her arms wrapping around herself, Christian tightened his hold a little on her while being worried he would scare her but she just shifted more of her body towards him and buried her face in his side seeking comfort from him.

He didn't understand it and he was looking forward to his own sit down with Flynn so he could describe what was going on with Ana from his stand point and a part of him was pleased that the doctor was getting to see it first-hand.

"I don't want to talk to him any more Christian." She mumbled into his chest, it was obvious to him that John heard because their eyes met but Christian didn't have any idea how to handle this.

"That's ok Ana we don't have to talk at all." John said but Ana looked up at Christian, her sad blue eyes seeking his confirmation.

"He's right, you don't have to talk. Do you want to go and lie down?"

"Yes."

"I need to talk to John first then I'll be up ok?" He wanted to be sure she was ok.

Slowly Ana peeled herself from Christian's side and headed upstairs, with the playroom door closed while everything was pulled down he wasn't worried about her seeing anything but he was worried about her not settling on her own.

As soon as she was out of ear shot Flynn coughed to get Christian's attention. He turned to meet the worried eyes of his shrink and he knew he was in trouble.

"How are you handling all of this Christian?"

"I'm not, I've got no fucking idea what I'm doing John, I'm having the playroom torn down because I can't imagine ever having a woman in there after seeing Ana like this." He explained but John didn't look fazed by that revelation.

"And with her constantly touching you, your chest?"

"I like it when she does." He smiled weakly. "I want to keep her against my chest, hold her and keep her safe. I know she feels safe with me… but what I don't know is why."

"She's going to be suffering with a form of PTSD most commonly known as Rape Trauma Syndrome, just because she wasn't raped it doesn't mean she isn't going to have it." He started. "It's completely normal for a person who has been assaulted in this manner attach themselves to someone who makes them feel safe, she clearly feels safe with you and my guess is she doesn't feel safe when she doesn't know where you are."

"How long will that last?"

"In all honesty, without a lot of therapy she's never going to deal with her dependence on you and if you reject her you could make her worse." John admitted honestly.

"I won't reject her, she's welcome here as long as she needs to be here John." Christian said sternly, he wasn't even going to consider making Ana leave.

"And that's ok for now but she is going to need to start dealing with this, it might be an idea if you take some therapy together, work on small goals to get her back on her feet. Christian my worry is your sexual feelings towards this young girl, do you still want her sexually?"

"Not right now, I know I'd like to someday but I know now isn't the time." Christian replied honestly. "I just want to help her get through each day."

"You mentioned on the phone you'd shared a bed with her."

"She was screaming John, screaming so loud, she was terrified and when I soothed her she asked me not to stay and I climbed in the bed with her and she surprised me by curling up into me and I held her while she slept and my guess is John she felt safe."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it's the safest she has felt since all this kicked off." John agrees. "And her touching your chest? Are you really ok with that?"

"I don't even hold my breath anymore, when she did it first yesterday I expected to be in agony but I wasn't and the more she does it the easier it is for me to have it happen, I just hate that when she does it I know she's scared, I want her to do it when she's happy and because she wants to touch me and feel me."

"That's understandable Christian and it's possible in time that she will however she may not ever be ready to be in a relationship with you, she may always see you as her friend and saviour, can you handle that?"

"I wouldn't have a choice, I can't handle the thought of not having her in my life now John, if I can only have her as a friend it will be hard but I'll deal with it, I just want to see her happy again like the first time we met, she was so happy John her smile could light up this entire apartment and the sparkle in her eyes were better than any stars."

John Flynn had just realised that Christian Grey was for the first time, head over heels in love and in the current situation, that was not a good thing.

**AN: I am still on a break but thought you guys deserved an update, thanks for being so patient with me! I hope to update again on the weekend but we'll see!**


	20. Chapter 20

**What if Ana never interviewed Christian, never met him at her graduation but instead meets him when she's dating Luke Sawyer? Is Ana's fate in the hands of her boyfriend's kinky boss who obviously likes her or is she destined to be happy and normal with one of his security guards?**

**I don't own FSOG, FSD, FSF, or any of its characters or storylines, this is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

After Doctor Flynn had left Christian went upstairs to find that Ana was once again in the shower. He could understand, sort of, why she felt the way she did. Dirty. He wanted nothing more than to stop her feeling that way.

He left her a not on the bed, just letting her know that he was downstairs and if she wanted to come and find him then she could and then he went on the hunt for Jason Taylor.

Taylor was spending the day organising Luke's funeral. He knew there was no way that Ana was in any fit shape to try and sort it all out and even though most of the arrangements had been made there was still some people that needed to be informed of Luke's passing.

There were also the details of the will. Luke had already changed it leaving everything to Ana but Jason had no idea how he was going to tell the fragile young woman that, she was going through so much as it was and he didn't want to drop the bombshell on her that she was a getting a six figure inheritance off the man she may have loved but had known for such a small amount of time, as well as the apartment.

Luke had been given a decent severance pay when he had left the FBI, that alone had been sitting untouched in a savings account slowly building up interest and then there was the more than generous salary that Christian gave his best men, there was no possible way to spend all of what he paid in a month and so it was no surprise to Jason that there was a huge cash sum sitting in Luke's bank.

Luke had declared that the apartment which may have been in his name, was going back to Christian, the person who had bought it. However, Christian had already made it clear to Jason that Ana was to get the apartment too. It was far safer than the apartment she was living in with Kate and yes, he'd had that checked out.

"How are things coming along?" Christian asked as he leaned against the door frame of the security suite. It was clear to the younger man that his security guard and right hand man was grieving. His eyes were bloodshot and there were deep bags beneath them.

"I'm almost done. I'm just trying to figure out what song to put that would mean something to Ana and Luke." He explained quietly, Christian nodded softly and cocked his head, he liked seeing that Taylor was being very considerate of Ana in the funeral arrangements.

The ringing phone stopped the two in their tracks and Taylor quickly answered it. Christian just watched as Taylor dealt with whatever was going on.

"Miss Kavanagh is at the desk." Taylor said as he replaced the handset. Christian's eyebrow rose, he'd asked Kate not to come until the evening, after Ray had arrived and talked to his daughter, clearly the madam didn't know how to follow some basic instructions.

"Send her up, maybe Ana could do with a friend right now other than me." Christian sighed. Taylor could only nod as he was grateful that Christian wasn't kicking off about this as he could be.

It was so strange to the security guard to see this side of his boss. It was something he had never experienced before. There was a part of him that still felt the overwhelming need to protect the young and innocent Ana but he was far too busy to be the everything she needed at the moment and Christian was doing everything he could to look after her.

Taylor would have openly admitted that he cared for Ana as much as he cared for Sophie, his own flesh and blood. The fact that Christian was getting rid of the playroom and was seeking guidance from John Flynn really showed that he cared for Ana and Taylor was happy about that. While they all grieved for the loss of Luke Sawyer he could kind of sit back and allow Christian to care for Ana's needs while he focused on himself and Gail who was really struggling with Luke's death and Ana's near rape. Gail was always crying and Taylor was grateful to Mr Grey that he could take a lot of time to care for her while she struggled to get on with the day.

Christian met Kate at the elevator. She looked furious and he wasn't surprised, she had almost been turned away at the door because he hadn't thought of giving her the security codes for the penthouse. He was a little mad at her. He had specifically asked for her to stay away until this evening when Carla would have been arriving. He wanted Ana to possibly talk more with John Flynn and Ray was supposed to arrive in the next couple of hours.

"Where is she?"

"No greeting Miss Kavanagh?"

"Where the fuck is my best friend Grey?" Kate snapped, she couldn't believe everything she'd been told, the papers were reporting on the murder of Luke Sawyer and the near rape of Anastasia Steele. Christian had tried everything in his power to keep it on the DL but that was never going to happen.

"She's having a shower and resting. Why have you come now?"

"Listen she needs familiarity Grey, what the hell is she doing here with you?" Kate spat, she wasn't going to let this megalomaniac walk all over her, she wanted answers and she was going to get them.

"This is where she wants to be Miss Kavanagh, right now what Anastasia wants, Anastasia gets, she's fragile."

"And you're taking advantage of her!"

"How? I'm giving her food, a warm bed, company, comfort and care. Nothing more, I hope you're not insinuating that I'm having sex with her." Christian was furious but he was giving Kate a calm façade, he needed her to accept Ana's wishes before she saw her. The last thing he wanted was Ana to withdraw further and there was a high risk of that.

"I… I…" Kate stumbled, it was exactly what she was insinuating.

"Let me make one thing clear for you Miss Kavanagh, Ana's hurt both emotionally and physically hurt, she's a wreck. Finally, she's starting to open up and relax but she's not there yet. If you upset her you will be asked to leave. Ana is staying here for as long as she wants to and I won't have you or anyone else trying to push her to doing things she doesn't want to do. Do you understand?"

Kate has never felt so threatened in her life. She looked into the cool grey eyes that bore into her and she knew that she would have to accept his terms and conditions if she was going to get to see Ana. A part of her knew that he was right, Ana had to come first, her wellbeing, her choices, her happiness all of it, if she was going to get her life back.

But Kate missed her best friend, she wanted to bring Ana home and take care of her herself. This time though she knew that she couldn't be that selfish, right now, all that mattered was Ana, helping her get over all the trauma she'd been through.

"I understand." Kate said quietly.

"Good, now, Ana's showering so why don't I pour you a glass of wine while you wait?" He asked already signalling the grand room.

Christian had no intention of stopping Ana leaving with Kate if that's what she wanted but inside he was terrified because he didn't want her to go, he wasn't ready yet for her to go. As he took to making Kate a glass of wine he could only hope in his heart that Ana wasn't ready to leave yet.

**Sorry it's been a while, **

**If you're missing my writing you can now but my Novella – Meeting My Master (A week with my Romanian #1) on Amazon, Kobo, WHSmith and Smashwords dot com (which sells it in all formats including PDF for computers and RTF)**

Having been dreaming of meeting her Romanian Master since the day they met online Ella is on a trip of a lifetime to Bucharest! Join her & her Master on a journey of discovery & learning. On her arrival Ella is thrown into the deep end with a session in Master's dungeon & a trip outside the confines of his apartment finds her in some trouble!

EXTENDED

Being a twenty two year old student from the United Kingdom Ella doesn't know what to expect when she boards the jet to Bucharest. Her online relationship has been keeping her occupied for over a year but she doesn't know how that will fair when transferred to real life. All she knows for certain is in the year they've been playing on the internet and web camera, she has fallen head over heels in love with the only man to ever control her in the way she desires and needs. But will love be enough for this duo when their online relationship is played out in real life?

**Find me on Facebook, twitter, goodreads, amazon, smashwords and more!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN/: So I know I haven't updated this in a long time, it's only by luck that I got this done. I've wanted to update for a while, finishing my stories and coming to fanfic is important to me, I'm still reading but every time I go to do a chapter I'm reminded that another book is due for release, a chapter needs sending, a page needs looking at. It gets a bit much especially when working on 4 books all due for release sooner rather than later.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been mailing, I wish I had the time to email you all back personally but sadly there isn't enough hours in the day. I haven't forgotten about fanfic and I do hope to finish at least this story but I can't tell you when the next update will be. I have a book for teenagers, young people due for paperback release August 31st, before that another Novella in the A week with my Romanian series every month from now till Sept, a charity novel due for release November in print, the series in print released October as well as on top of all that I'm going to be back in school in September. Time is a very precious thing, I'm very glad to be using it all effectively but I am greedy and still wish that I had more.**

I will be back... I just don't know when. Thank you so much to each and every one of you for reading and for your continued support. From the bottom of my heart Te Iubesc, Dwi'n Caru Chi. 

"Kate." Ana's voice echoed around the great room as Kate sat quietly on the couch with her wine. Christian had been summoned to Taylor to sign off some last minute things for the funeral leaving Kate along to wait for Ana.

"Hi Ana." Kate said quietly. She looked at her friend carefully and could see that this was a different Ana to the one who she'd seen leave for work.

"What are you doing here?" Ana said wrapping her arms around herself carefully, she didn't want to see Kate, she didn't want to see anybody.

"Taylor called to say what had happened, I came as soon as I could." She explained getting to her feet but as she stepped towards Ana, Ana took a step back. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want your sympathy, I don't want anyone's sympathy." Ana replied shaking her head, it was clear to Kate her friend was becoming worked up and slightly erratic. Ana's speech was an octave higher than normal and she shook her head near violently.

"Ok! Ok." Kate said calmly putting her wine glass down. "No sympathy…. I've missed you."

"I… I…" An overwhelming feeling of guilt rushed through Ana, she didn't mean anything that she was saying and she hadn't meant to leave Kate in the dark. Tears stung at her eyes but she brushed them away quickly, she was fed up of crying.

"It's ok." Kate said her hands up by her head to show that she wasn't attacking Ana in any way, the only thing she knew about victims was stuff she'd done in school on the subject, other than that she was hopeless at what to do in this situation.

This was her best friend, her sister, yet she knew that this wasn't the same Ana. This Ana had lost her love and had been attacked viciously. Her heart shattered as true realisation dawned on her. It wasn't her innocent and near naive friend standing in front of her anymore, the person with no life experience. She knew in her heart that she would never get that Ana back either.

"Where's Christian?" Ana's voice broke Kate out of her thoughts, it was strange to hear Christian Grey being called Christian and not Mr Grey especially by her friend. Ana was looking around the room quite erratically, her head whipping one way then another as she looked for Christian.

"I don't think he's in here." Kate said taking a hesitant step towards her friend.

"I need him for a minute." Ana said still looking around. Kate frowned, why would Ana need Christian for a minute, what could he possibly do that she couldn't?

"What do you need Ana maybe I can help?" Kate suggested but Ana's head shook even more violently, answering Kate without a word. "Ok why don't you go sit down and I'll go find Christian?" Kate said remembering that Christian had said he'd be in his office.

Ana somehow managed to make herself move. She walked over to the large L shaped couch and dropped herself heavily on it. Kate watched her friend, she could see Ana's entire body begin to shiver involuntarily and Ana wrapped her arms around herself to self soothe. She knew she had a minute or so to find Christian before Ana would become a wreck, she could see Ana falling apart piece by piece in front of her, building up the major breakdown.

Kate quickly hurried out of the great room towards the elevator, she arrived the entrance hall and looked around, searching for someone that could lead her to Christian. The light from an open door beckoned her and she knocked urgently.

"Miss Kavanagh, what can I do for you?" An exhausted Taylor asked from behind a desk. It took Kate a moment to get over the shock of seeing the taciturn security guard looking knackered.

"Ana's asking for Christian, she's near hysterical." Kate said quickly as she remembered why she'd gone to the security suite in the first place.

"I'll call him to come down, I suggest you make her some tea, that usually helps a little." Taylor told her, Kate just nodded before leaving, she couldn't believe she was actually in the situation where she didn't know what to do to help her friend, where she needed other people to guide her on helping Ana.

Christian went straight to the great room when Taylor called. He was not surprised to see Ana sitting on the couch, her feet up, her arms wrapped around her knees as she rocked herself back and forth. It was heartbreaking. He was missing Ana's smile and laugh, her sparkling blue eyes seemed dead and empty now. He knew that currently there was nothing he could do about it either, that she would have a long journey coming back from the tragic events that had rocked them.

"Ana."

"Christian." She hiccupped, her tear filled eyes finding his.

He quickly moved to the couch and pulled her into his lap, it was becoming such a regular occurrence now that he didn't even think twice or hesitate. John had helped him understand that Ana had latched on to him for comfort and he was going to give it to her for as long as she required it. Of course, eventually, John, Christian and Ana would have to work together to help rid of some of the dependence she had formed but now wasn't the time.

When Kate entered with the tea she said nothing and just placed it down on the table. It broke her heart to see Ana's body wracked with silent sobs, she could see her shaking in Christian's arms and clinging onto him for dear life. Most importantly, Kate realised that her being there wasn't helping. Ana was feeling vulnerable and unsure and Kate knew that she was the person who'd probably triggered off this anxiety attack for Ana.

"Maybe I should go." Kate whispered to Christian, he gave her a sad smile.

"She'll get better you know." He felt the need to reassure the young woman who looked like she could also do with a good cry.

"She's stronger than you think she is Grey, just give her time." Kate replied before turning on her heels. "Tell Ana she can call me whenever she wants, I'll come round maybe after the funeral, maybe she'll feel more up to it then."

"Ok." Christian nodded as Kate stood by the exit towards the elevator.

"Ok. Thanks Christian for everything you're doing for her." Kate added nodding towards Ana before she spun around, leaving Christian unable to answer her.


End file.
